A Red Christmas
by Magma Red
Summary: When Red and the gang all get together to celebrate Christmas, things go fun and well until a strange call makes the adults rush back to Vivosaur to help with an unknown incident. When the call is found to be fake, and a snowstorm prevents the adult from returning, Red and the gang must face a criminal who's had a grudge against Red, and has plotted his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Yes, I am doing a Christmas story for Red, the Kid of Adventure! :D I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT!**

**Red: Tis the season to be jolly, fa lalalala, la la la LAAAA!**

**Magma:...Well, Anyways. I'm sure y'all enjoy this story! So, as my gift to you guys, ENJOY!**

**Red: Disclaimer: Magma does not own Fossil Fighters and/or Fossil Fighter's Champions!**

**Magma: OH! By the way, each chapter will have its own Christmas song. You don't have to listen to it, it's just there so y'all have something to listen to. But, I would recommend listening to it.**

**This chapa: Christmas Eve with you! **

**Link: watch?v=tzLXu1YqGCM&feature=related**

* * *

A Red Christmas

"Thanks Jerry!" I call over my shoulder, looking at the brown haired employee.

"Anytime Red!" He calls back to me with a smile. I step out of the store into the Sunny Mall in my home town, the street piled with snow as people rush back and forth, in and out of shops, coats and scarves wrapped around them to ward off the cold. My hair is in its spikes, I have my black thermal head band on, my blue goggles, a blue scarf around my neck, a black and blue striped, long sleeved turtle neck, my vest, which has a collar like the one that was on my suit, it being blue on the top half and shoulders while the rest of it grey, my medallion over where the left chest pocket would be, dark grey cargo pants, my boots are gray with thick, light gray soles, cover my ankles, and have two black bars on the top of the foot and on the front of the part over my ankle, and I have my black, fingerless glove with blue and white cuffs. Over all of this, I have on a thick coat just like my vest, except it has blue running down the arm, I have black gloves to keep my fingers warm, and thick, dark gray snow pants. I carry my pack on my back, and a wrapped present under my arm, it having light green wrapping with sacks full of toys on it, and a red ribbon. I look at the snow falling, it landing on my shoulders and hair.

I take a deep breath of the cold, icy air, and exhale, making a cloud appear in front of my lips. "Christmas...My favorite holiday!" I say merrily, walking down the street. People nod to me, smiling and saying Merry Christmas, to which I wish them the same, a merry smile on my face. I've always loved Christmas, being able to spend time with my mom and dad, us eating a big meal when my grandparents come over, everything. I exit the Sunny Mall, which is really just a shop lined street, and wait for a trolley.

The trolley's don't run year round, just around Christmas. They're red and green with gold-colored metal, with wreaths and ribbons, adding to the holiday cheer. One comes down the corner I'm standing on, and as it passes, I grab the pole, and step up onto it, spinning around as I do, standing at the end of the trolley. It goes around town, and I look at the snow falling, people walking with the holiday spirit on their faces, the red ribbons on the street lights, the candles in the windows of houses and businesses, and I enjoy it all. If there's a town that enjoys Christmas like we do, it's hard to find. The trolley rolls by my house, and I hop off, landing on my feet, the side walk covered in a thin layer of snow despite the fact that it was just shoveled.

My house is two storied that has a large, four window sliding door coming out to the front lawn, the house is an off white color, the top floor recedes back a bit, allowing a small balcony with two sliding doors up on it. The same is with the front door, it recedes in with the wall being red brick. Leading up to it from the front gate is a path made of dull, pale yellow and dull brick red bricks, one side having a fence then the other having flower boxes, then on the other side of them is the drive way, and parked under the glass-topped on-ing is my dad's car, which is silver, low to the ground, but very nice. The front yard has the fence, which is made of grayish bricks then a wooden design carved from wood on top. The yard has a flower bed stretching along the fence, and the yard itself, green in the summer, is now white with snow. The sliding door that leads into the house has a little step-up in front of it with grayish tiles covering it.

I know.

My house is hard to describe.

"Hi dad!" I call to my dad, who's about to go into the house. He looks at me, allowing me to see his brown eyes from behind his glasses and brown bangs sticking out from underneath his black trooper hat that has white fur. It's one of those hats that has the ear flaps. He's wearing a black over coat, a white scarf, and blue snow pants, while he's stamping the snow off of his brown snow boots.

"Hello Red!" He tells me, smiling. "I just finished shoveling the walkway."

"Well, you did a good job!" I tell him, walking up the cleared pathway.

"Thanks son!" He tells me, patting my snow tipped hair. "C'mon, let's get inside." He opens the door for me, and I step in, stamping off my boots. My house has an area right inside the front door where there's brown floor tiles, and we take off our coats and shoes here. "Guess who I found coming in!" My dad calls, taking off his over coat as I remove my snow gear as well, to show my clothes underneath. My dad wears a long sleeved white dress shirt under his coat while his pants are black. My mom pokes her head out of the kitchen, her brown hair done to where it curves up right above her shoulders, she's wearing a lavender sweater and blue pants, while a white apron covers the front of her.

"Red!" She says, happiness lighting up her face.

"Hi mom!" I tell her, smiling happily.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome home Red!" She tells me, getting over to me in a second and giving me a hug.

"Mom..." I say, still smiling though. "I'm not a little kid."

"But you'll always be my little boy." She tells me, kissing my forehead. I smile, a bit embarrassed, and she releases me. "You two got here just in time! I finished lunch and it's on the table!"

"Great!" My dad says. He and I quickly remove our boots, and follow my mom down the hallway, which has cream yellow walls and long, narrow wooden floor boards. We all head into the kitchen, and Rex suddenly jumps onto me, knocking me to the floor. His fur is golden brown, the fur on top of his head is longer, so it's like he has shaggy bangs on his head, and he has a black collar with dull metal studs.

"Hey Rex!" I say, rubbing his head.

"Hi Red!" He barks. "What's in the box?"

"Oh! It's a gift for mom and dad." I tell him.

"What?" My parents ask in unison, looking at me.

"I got you guys something!" I tell them, standing up, holding the box in my hands.

"Why thank you Red!" My mom tells me, smiling.

"What is it?" My dad asks. I laugh.

"You'll have to wait and find out!" I tell him.

"I'll put in the living room." My mom says, taking the gift from my hands, then goes through the arch way into the den. The den, hallway and kitchen all have arch ways connecting them, and they're close enough together to where you can run in small circles around the point where the walls connect. The kitchen has the same flooring and walls as the hallway, the stove is in the upper left corner, then some counter space, then the sink which has a window above it, then there's some counter space, then two trash bins; one for trash the other for recycling, then there's the dish cabinets and pantry, which all looks to be one huge china cabinet, then next to is the door going to the back yard. In the middle of the room in the square table that we eat at, it having four chairs, two on the left and two on the right. Under it is a green rug, and then at the middle of the left wall is a small stand that has the phone on it, along with some books.

"Thanks for the food mom!" I tell her, sitting in my chair, the lower chair on the right side while my parents sit at the two on the left.

"You're welcome." She tells me, smiling. I pick up my plate in one hand, and chopsticks in the other, then start eating the soba my mom prepared. We all eat, chatting some about the upcoming holiday. The phone rings after a bit, and I get up, a piece of soba in the chopsticks in my hand.

"I'll get it!" I say, hurrying over to the phone with my feet that're padded in thick, white socks. I pick up the phone, holding it up against my head. "Hello?"

"Red?"

"Rupert?!"

"Correct." Rupert tells me.

"Hey man! I haven't heard from you in a week! How ya doin'?"

"Great, actually. Christmas is my favorite holiday, and I was wondering if you and your parents would like to come to my home to spend the holiday."

"Seriously?!" I exclaim.

"Of course. I've invited the others, and they've all agreed to come."

"Hold on!" I put the speaker against my shoulder, and look at my parents. "Rupert wants to know if we'd like to spend Christmas with him and the rest of the gang. He's already invited them and they've agreed."

"It's sounds like a wonderful idea." My mom tells me.

"And Christmas is about spending time with those close to you!" My dad agrees. I quickly put the phone back against my head.

"They said yes!"

"Great." Rupert tells me. "I'll arrange for a plane to come pick you and your parents up at noon tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Perfect!" I tell him. "Thanks for the invite! I can't wait to see all of you guys again!"

"Me either. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye!"

"Good bye." He hangs up, and I hang up.

"So, what's the plan?" My dad asks, as I sit down chewing the piece of soba.

"He'll send a plane to pick us up tomorrow at noon." I tell my dad, finishing my last few bites.

"Ah...spending Christmas in a nice, big mansion with friends sound so wonderful." My mom says.

"Agreed." My dad says. I finish my soumen, then quickly get all my dishes, and take them over to the sink.

"Let me do that Red." My mom tells me, standing next to me.

"I got it mom!" I tell her, smiling.

"No, really. I'll get it." She tells me, smiling. I sigh.

"Yes ma'am..." I sigh, stepping out of the way.

"Heh heh." My dad laughs. Mom and I look at him.

"What?" We ask in unison.

"Most parents have trouble with their kids either being too lazy and irresponsible, while we have one that's very well mannered and responsible." Dad says, then drinking some of his tea.

"So true..." I say. "I'm gonna go pack."

"Alright." Mom tells me. "Just be sure to pack enough, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" I tell her. I hurry out of the kitchen, then up the stairs. There's four stairs, then a landing, then the rest of the stairs go to the left. I go up them, and into the hallway which has the bed rooms. On the wall is a cordless phone, I grab it, then go into my room, shutting the door behind me after Rex follows me in. My room has baby blue walls, pale blue closet doors on the bottom of the left wall, then a white shelf next to it, my dresser which is also pale blue in the upper left corner, a shaggy light blue rug in the middle of the room, my bed is in the upper right corner with a light blue and pale blue checkered comforter, and power blue pillow case and sheets. In the lower left corner is my desk.

Yep. You guessed it's color.

Golden yellow!

It's painted golden yellow with a matching chair, and on top of the desk is a globe, abacus, a stack of three file boxes, one having blank printer paper, another having lined paper, then the last empty. There's a baby blue, square trash bin next to it with two powder blue stripes on it, and next to it is my soccer ball. On the shelf are three trophies and medals, one of each being bronze, silver, and gold, all of them for a tournament Rex and I won in dog shows. The medals are for races that were held in the park, and the trophies for dog contests that the pet shop held. On top of my dresser are other trophies and medals for soccer competitions, as well as some pictures of Zeke and I in our soccer uniforms. On the wall at the foot of my bed is my window, which has one of those frames that you slide to the side to open, it's about two feet tall and three feet long, and it has baby blue curtains.

I plop down on my bed, my legs stretched out, my left one bent so it sticks up, my left arm folded behind my head, my back pack hanging from the back of the desk chair from where I throw it, nailing it each time. I hold up the phone, and start dialing a number.

"Who're you calling?" Rex asks, laying down on the rug.

"Rosie." I tell him. I hold the phone up against my head, and the phone person puts me through to Rosie.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hello!" I tell her, happily smiling.

"Red!" She exclaims, her voice brightening.

"The one and only!" I tell her. She laughs.

"I haven't seen you in a week! Whatcha been up to?"

"Eh, nothing really. But are you going to Rupert's for Christmas?"

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Yep! I just gotta pack is all."

"I'm so excited! Do you think you could help with the Christmas Dinner?"

"Of course! It'll be my gift to you guys!"

"Thanks! I love your cooking..."

"Who doesn't?" Rosie laughs at that.

"Yeah...I can't wait to see you again."

"Me either..." An idea pops into my mind. "How long am I gone from you? I know, because I count the seconds until I see you again, and I would count by the beat of my heart, but I am unable to since you take it with you when you leave."

"Awwww...Red!"

"Awwww...Me!"

"Aha ha! You're such a goofball!"

"But I'm YOUR goofball!

"Hah ha! Yeah...That's true...But just to think. This'll be our first Christmas together."

"Yeah..." Another idea pops into my head. "Oh, uh...Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"I never saw a reindeer fly,

Make its way across the sky...

But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true,

Like the one I've saved for you...

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

Don't care it's cold outside...

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

I'll keep you warm tonight!

Through the good times and bad,

Happy and sad,

I'm still holding on,

I know what I have,

And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you!

With you, yeah...

The simple things, like goin' home,

And friends, they say you're not alone...

Songs of joy, they keep you strong make everything okay,

Oh, and Santa's on his way, on his way, yeah...

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

Don't care it's cold outside...

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

I'll keep you warm tonight!

Through the good times and bad,

Through happy and sad,

I'm still holding on,

I know what I have,

And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you!

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

The sleigh bells are ringing,

They're getting real close,

I think I hear Rudolf

Just up the road!

Candle lights,

And hearts full of hope!

The stars shining bright,

Some things never change!

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

My arms are open wide...

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

I'll keep you warm tonight!

Through the good times and bad,

Through happy and sad,

I'm still holding on,

I know what I have,

And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you!

Let it snow, let it snow!

The fire's burning bright!

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

I'll keep you warm tonight!

It's not just the gifts,

Under my tree,

The best things in life

Are totally free!

And waitin' for me is Christmas Eve with you!

Is Christmas Eve with you...

"Awwwwww!" I hear Rosie squeal, undoubtedly blushing.

"It's all I want for Christmas." I tell her. "Just to get lost in your eyes..."

I suddenly hear 'awwws' that don't belong to Rosie.

But I know who they belong to.

"MOOOM! DAAAD!" I yell, anger in my voice as I burst out of my room, dash down the stairs then into the kitchen to make them look up at me from the phone, which is on speaker.

"..." They say nothing, but have surprise of their faces.

"...We didn't think you could run that fast." My dad says.

"YOU TWO LISTENED TO ME SING TO HER OVER THE PHONE?!" I yell, my arms waving up and down so fast they're just blurs.

"...Yes?" My mom asks awkwardly.

"..." I stand up straight, turn to the wall, then bang my head against it.

"Red? You still there?" I hear Rosie's voice ask over the phone.

"Yeah...I'm still here..." I tell her, the phone back up against my head.

"So...Your parents listened to the song you just sang to me?"

"Yeah...Now they're gonna tease me about it..."

"Ha ha! Don't worry. I'm sure everyone'll be too busy for them to tease you about it."

"Hopefully..."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay...See you th-"

"Wait."

"...Wait what?"

"Tell me you-know-what like you always do before you hang up!"

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS!" I yell, my face getting warm.

"Please?"

"Rosie..."

"Pleeeeeeeease?" She asks, her voice sweet.

"..." I quickly hang up the phone in the kitchen, then hurry back up to my room, and shut the door behind me, then put the phone I have back up against my head. "...Mom! Dad! If you're listening you'd better hang up!" No reply comes, so I take a deep breath. "...My dear Rosetta, my love for you is deeper than the sea, more beautiful than the stars in space, your smile shines brighter than the sun, and I will eagerly wait for the moment when you tell me that you love me, for it makes warmth blossom in me like a rose in the springtime!" I tell her quickly, my face heating up.

"Same here Red!" She tells me. "Love you."

"..." I smile softly, and blush some at the words, which make warmth blossom in me. "Love you more..." She hangs up, I smile and hang up, then put the phone back in its spot in the hallway, then go back to my room, and start packing.

* * *

**AN-YUSH! Chapa one is done! I should've put this in the top AN, but with the song, I would suggest having it repeat.**

**Red: WHY DID YOU LET MY PARENTS HEAR ME SING THAT?!**

**Magma: 'Cause I wanted to. *trollface***

**Red:...*slams head down on desk***

**Magma: Of course you'd do that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-CHAPA TWO PEOPLES! **

**Red: Over the ocean and through the clouds to Rupert's house we go!**

**Magma: *smacks Red upside the head***

**Red: OW!**

**Magma: Anyways, this Chapa's song IS...DECK THE ROOFTOP!**

**Link: watch?v=dGVdQEaxEKM**

**Red: *rubbing head* Magma does not own FF or FFC...Ow..**

**Magma: Don't worry Red! I'm sure seeing Rosie will make you feel better! :D**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Thank you!" I call, waving to the airplane pilot, who waves back, smiling. We're on Ribular Island, and despite its tropical climate, soft, powered snow covers the ground and buildings. We're bundled up in our snow gear, and we head out to a dock that has a boat waiting at it, ready to take us to the island Rupert's house is on. Along with my parents and I, Zeke and Mary have also come along from Rupert's invites. We all get aboard the boat, which then takes us to the dock at Rupert's house, where we get our stuff and walk up the front walkway to the large porch at the front.

"Hello!" Rupert says, opening the door as we walk up. "It's good to-"

"RUPERT!" I yell, tackling him, making him fly back into his house. "It's so good to see you again even if it has been only a week!"

"...Thank...you..." He forces out, his voice strained.

"Sorry." I tell him. I get up, grab his hand and pull him to his feet.

"Hey Ru-Ru!" Zeke says merrily, coming in the door.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rupert yells.

"Yeah Zeke!" I tell him. "Besides, it's LITTLE Ru-Ru!"

"Oh yeah!" Zeke laughs. Mary just smiles, and my parents come in, my dad shutting the door.

"Hey, Rupert. Where's the butler and all the other people who tend the house?" I ask.

"Ah. They're with their families." Rupert tells me. "Father allows them to go home for holidays so they can spend them with their families rather than waiting on us."

"Well that's very nice of your father." Mary tells Rupert, pulling her parka off to revel her sea green sweater underneath. She also wears her usual sky blue skirt that falls to her knees, lavender pants that comfortably hug her skin under it, and her white boots.

"It is, isn't it?" Rupert asks. "Father was always home for Christmas, and we had fun together. It was really the only time of the year I was happy, and I felt like he thought about something else than just the company."

"That's nice to hear." My mom says, hanging her coat on the coat rack. "This time of year really is when family comes before business."

"And, since there's no cook, that means more cooking for me!" I say, throwing a fist in the air.

"REEEEEEEED!" I hear a familiar voice squeal in an excited high-pitch. I look to see Todd running towards me, his arms out stretched and in his under snow gear.

"TODD!" I yell, running towards him, my arms out stretched. We jump in the air, and hug.

"I missed you bro." Todd tells me.

"I missed you more, bro." I tell him.

"How come we don't do that?" Zeke asks sadly. Under his snow gear, he wears his black jacket, a white sweater, his green-grey cargo pants and red sneakers.

"...Do you want to?" I ask, looking at him.

"...Well, when you think about it, you and Todd really do look like to kind of guys that would have a bromantic friendship..." Mary says.

"I think you just wanna hug Zeke." I tell him.

"That's not true!" Zeke objects.

"C'mon...You KNOW you wanna hug!" I tell him, my spread wide, and walking over to him with a happy look on my face.

"No, I don't!" He tells me.

"Come ON, you know Imma good hugger!" I tell him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Red, really I-"

"Shhhhhh..." I tell him, cutting him off and patting his head. "Just enjoy the hug..."

"...What?" Zeke says, his voice confused to where people are laughing from the expression on it.

"Hey adventure boy." I look to see Xavia standing next to Rupert, wearing a sleeveless navy blue jacket and a long sleeved red shirt, her cargo pants and her boots, while hair is in the same style it always is and her finger less gloves on her hands.

"Xavia!" I say, turning to her, about to hug her when her icy fingers wrap around my neck.

"That, would not be advisable." She tells me. She releases my neck, making me step back away from her.

"Red!" I look at the mention of my name to see Rosie hurrying towards me, wearing a light pink turtle neck sweater, a pink skirt, white pants that comfortable hug her skin under her skirt, and turquoise boots that come up to the middle of her lower legs.

"ROSIE!" I say with glee, snatching her right up off the ground in a hug.

"Whoa, hey!" She says, a bit dazed from the sudden embrace. "Care-" I cut her off with a kiss, making her stand for a second, then return it, her warm fingers going into my hair.

"Ulgh..." I hear Xavia gargle with disgust. "You could at least take you snow gear off first Red." I ignore her, and Rosie and I stand bit longer before pulling away, Rosie tucking her head under my chin.

"...You should listen to her Red." Rosie tells me. I sigh.

"Okay, okay..." I step back from her, pulling off my thick coat to my black and blue striped turtle neck and my undone vest. Rupert takes my coat and hangs it up while I pull off my scarf and snow pants, then put my gloves into the pockets on my coat. I remove my thermal head band, hanging it up with my coat, then charge at Rosie, snatching her up into another tight hug, my head on top of her helmet with a happy expression on my face.

"Ah...You two are SO CUTE!" Mary squeals. Zeke just smiles and rolls his eyes at me.

"You're a bit sentimental, ya know?" He asks.

"She's already taken him from me..." Todd sighs.

"I'm going away from this love-mush." Xavia says, turning to leave the room.

"Joe should be arriving soon." Rupert tells her.

"I can ignore the mush." Xavia says, turning back to walk back where she was.

"What is with you and teasing the poor man?" Todd asks.

"He makes it too much fun." Xavia tells Todd.

"Red, digadig!" I look up to see Pauleen running in, wearing her under snow gear.

"Hey Pauleen!" I say, smiling.

"Was your flight over alright, digadig?" She asks.

"Yup!" I tell her.

"Great, diga!" She says. "And since Rosie's taken you from Todd..." She runs over to Todd, who hugs her. "That means I get him, digadig!"

"UUUUUGH..." Xavia groans with disgust.

"Red!" We all look to see Cole, Lester, Lola, Kaze, Holt, Dr. Diggins, Mr. Richmond, Sarisa, Duna, Raptin, Mr. Regius, King Dynal and Sinauria.

Sinauria is King Dynal's only child, the princess of the Dinaurians. She has light blue eyes, long hair that falls to the middle of her back and that fans out at the end, her bangs are purple, the first third of her hair, the closest to the roots, is yellow, the second part is orange, then the end is red, her skin is light yellow, her pointed ears stick out from her hair, and they have to red stripes wrapping around them. The lines under her eyes are purple, at the base of her neck and over her collar bones is a red triangle outlined with purple, then the purple out lined with light yellow. Her shoulders, rib cage, and the top of her upper arms are purple, she has red going around the middle of her upper arms, her forearms are orange with white one crystal like object on the outside of them and her hands are light yellow. Her flat stomach is light yellow, she has red on her sides, her tail is red the first foot, orange the second foot, then red at the end, there's orange around her waist, her upper legs are purple, her knees are yellow with a red dot on the knees, then an orange circle around them, while the rest of her legs are yellow with red feet.

On top of her head is a long feather-like object, much like the one a Sopteryx has. It's yellow with red at the rounded tip, and a red dot. She can actually control it, so it reacts based on her reactions to things. It'll curve to where it looks like a question mark when she's confused or questionable, it stands straight up when she's shocked or surprised, it curls up when she's scared, it gets straight and angles back when she gets aggressive, and it spins then gets straight when she has an idea.

Holt's wearing a jacket just like his shirt, except the sleeves are long and yellow, Lester has on a long sleeved version of his shirt, Lola's wearing a shirt like her regular one, except this one has long sleeves, she has black pants that comfortably hug her skin on under her skirt, but are hidden under her socks, Dr. Diggins has on pants made of brown fur and his leopard skin, Sarisa has on a white turtle neck sweater, her red vest, denim cargo pants and her hat on her head, while everyone else is wearing what they always wear.

"Hey Red!" Holt says, both of us high-fiving.

"Hey man! Whatcha been up to?" I ask.

"Eh, McJunker and I made everyone something." Holt tells me, shrugging.

"Sweet!" I say.

"Hello Red." Dynal tells me.

"Your majesty." I tell him, smiling. He smiles back, while Sinauria stands looking out from behind him. She's eleven as well, and Holt has a pretty big crush on her. "Hello Princess Sinauria. I trust you will find the food I serve very delicious."

"..." She smiles some. "Thank you." Her voice is quiet and dainty, like a princess's. We finish the rest of the hellos and quick chats when Mr. Regius walks over to the door and looks through one of the windows next to it.

"Joe's coming up the walk way!" He tells us, smiling.

"ALRIGHT!" Xavia says enthusiastic, getting about ten feet away from the door, and in a ready-to-run stance.

"...What're you doing?" Zeke asks.

"When Joe comes in, Imma gonna tackle 'em!" Xavia tells Zeke, a determined smile on her face.

"..." Todd, Rupert, Pauleen, Holt, Zeke, Mary, Rosie, Lola, Kaze, Sinauria and I all get ready as well. There's a knock at the door, which Mr. Regius opens, stepping out of the way to show Joe standing there, smiling. He's wearing a black scarf, a black toboggan under his cowboy hat, a parka version of his coat, black snow pants and snow boots that look like his regular boots, while he holds a suitcase in one hand.

"How-"

"JOE!" All of us in the ready to run stances say in unison charging at him. He opens his eyes just in time to see the wave of eleven and two thirteen year olds hit him, making him fly back and his suit case fly from his hand. We all land in a tangled mess outside in the cold snow, Joe under all of us.

"...OW..." I hear him grunt.

"Hey, ya know what they say!" Todd says.

"Love hurts!" I say, smiling. We untangle ourselves and get off of him, then all look at him to see him still laying on the ground on his back, Xavia still laying on top of him, her head on his chest, her hands as small fists on his chest, Xavia's eyes closed and smiling.

_ ...WHAT?_

"Xavia!" Sarisa calls, walking down the walk way, her boots crunching the snow under her feet. "Remember what I told you about peoples personal space?"

"Yes ma'am." Xavia tells her, not looking up or opening her eyes.

"And?" Sarisa asks.

"I like Joe's best." She tells her. Sarisa laughs, and Joe gets a look of disturbance on his face.

"Somebody get 'er off me." He says, a bit quickly and with some disturbance.

"Xavia." Sarisa says, still smiling.

"Yes ma'am!" Xavia says, rolling off of Joe then jumping up.

"You alright Joe?" I ask him.

"Yeah..." He says, sitting up then pushing himself up. "My back'll probably hurt in th' mornin', but I'll be fine."

"Good to hear!" Holt says. He and I take Joe by the arms, and lead him into the house while Todd retrieves Joe's suit case from the snow, and comes in with us. Holt and I help him out of his snow gear, and hang up his coat and scarf while he pulls off his boots. He wears his usual clothes under it, only his brown t-shirt has been replaced with a brown sweater.

"Now, since everyone's here, who wants to help decorate?" Mr. Regius asks.

"Decorate?" Rosie asks, brightening.

"Correct." Rupert says, smiling. "Father and I always enjoyed decorating the house by ourselves."

"Anything heavy that needs to be lifted?" Lester asks, raising his fists.

"Calm down." Cole tells him flatly.

"Well, we can divide up into two teams, or do it all together." Xavia says.

"Two teams?" Zeke asks. "And how you know about the decorating?"

"Because Rupert begged me to come from the archeological dig I was on the other side of the world to come two weeks earlier, and stay here with him and his Father." Xavia tells him, her face flat. "And I was JUST about to decode those ancient runes!"

"...He..." Todd starts.

"Begged?" I ask, smiles creeping over our faces, as well as Zeke's and Holt's faces.

"Eeeh..." Rupert says, panic starting to appear on his face.

"You BEGGED her?" Holt asks, his smile turning devious.

"Over the PHONE?" Zeke asks, his doing the same.

"Ah, uh, well, I..." Rupert says, panic obvious to us.

"And why just HER?" I ask.

"And why two weeks earlier than the rest of us?" Todd asks.

"I...er...w-well...I..." Rupert takes a step back as the four of lean in, devious smiles on our faces and eyebrows raised.

"Red." My mom says. I lean back, my smile turning to an ordinary one.

"Yes ma'am." I say obediently.

"Mama's boy..." Raptin mutters.

"I heard that!" I yell, pointing at him.

"Well, all of you really should've seen it." Mr. Regius says, smiling. "He would be on the phone for hours at a time begging her to come back with complete desperation in his voice."

"FATHER!" Rupert yells, his face growing red as everyone in the room bursts out laughing.

"...Did...I miss something?" We all stop and look to see Xavia standing there, holding a tray of mugs with hot chocolate in them, and a confused look on her face. Only one of the mugs has cream with chocolate sprinkles.

"...How long were you gone?" Rupert asks.

"Eh, when Todd said 'He', then I remembered I had some hot water on the stove for hot chocolate." Xavia says, shrugging.

"Ah..." Todd says.

"So, you were saying something about splitting into teams?" Mr. Richmond asks as Xavia passes out mugs of hot chocolate to everyone, giving Sarisa the mug that has cream with chocolate sprinkles on it.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Regius says. "One team could decorate the house while the other team does the tree. It's a very big tree."

"It might be much more enjoyable if we all did it as one group." King Dynal says.

"So, hot chocolate is melted chocolate?" Raptin asks, looking in his mug while Sinauria silently drinks her's, enjoying it.

"Oh no." Dr. Diggins says, smiling. "Hot chocolate is made by mixing hot water with powder that has chocolate in it."

"So it is melted chocolate." Duna says.

"Never mind." Dr. Diggins says, sighing.

"Well, I'm with Dynal." Joe says. "All of us doin' together sounds a mite bit more fun."

"Yep." I say, drinking some of my hot chocolate.

"All right then!" Mr. Regius says, smiling. "We'll start with the tree. How's that sound?"

"Great!" Sarisa says.

"Follow me." Rupert says. We all follow him down through the house, and come to a room with a VERY high ceiling, gold and ivory colored walls and floors, with a tree about twelve feet tall in the center.

"..." We all stand there gaping, while Rupert and his dad stand looking up at it and smiling.

"...HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT THING IN HERE?!" Mary asks.

"It's much easier than you think." Mr. Regius tells her.

"I used a shrink and growth ray on it." Xavia says.

"Ah..." We all say in unison understanding.

"So, what shall we put on first?" Duna asks.

"SNOW!" Xavia says, smiling.

"...Would not that melt?" Raptin asks. Xavia smacks him upside the head.

"Not REAL snow lizard face!" Xavia tells him. "I have formula for stuff that LOOKS like snow, but without the same properties. It won't melt."

"Ah..." Raptin says, rubbing the side of his head.

"That sounds brilliant!" Rupert tells her.

"Thanks." Xavia tells him.

"How long diga-does it take to make the fake snow, diga?" Pauleen asks.

"It's already mixed and in the dispensers." Xavia tells her. She then takes out an object that looks like those t-shirt cannons, but this is all white. "I brought plenty of these."

"Awesome!" Todd says. Xavia hands them out, and we start spraying the fake snow onto the tree, making it look much better already.

"Now what?" Sinauria asks after we finish with the fake snow.

"Ornaments, tinsel, lights, and other things you put on trees." Mr. Regius tells her.

"I'll get the ornaments!" Rupert says.

"I'll help!" Lester says. They walk out of a door, disappearing down a hallway.

"Hey Red." I look up as Kaze puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah dawg?" I ask.

"Do you think you could make some hot chocolate? Todd said you make it really good."

"No prob!" I tell him. "I'll be back as quick as I can!" I call, rushing down a hallway. I come to the kitchen after a bit, find some clear glass mugs that're taller than normal, get them down, and put some water on the stove. I then find some cinnamon sticks, cream, marshmallows, chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate milk, then start making the mix. My mom taught me a different recipe than just mixing the powder with water, and I've made it like that since then. The water heats up, so I pour it into the glass mugs with the homemade mix, add the chocolate milk and marshmallows, then start to put the cream on.

"How's it coming?" I look over my shoulder to see Rosie coming into the kitchen.

"Rosie~!" I say, hugging her.

"Red!" She says. I then kiss her, making her stiffen then relax, her hands curling into small fists on my chest, holding the fabric of the plain white apron I'm wearing. We stand there, and I suddenly feel familiar eyes boring into me, causing me to pull away and smiling awkwardly.

"Hey mom..." I say, looking to see her standing in one of the door ways to the kitchen, an eyebrow raised. She then just smiles, walks over and pats my head.

"We only got ten years with our little boy before he grew up." She tell me, a small smile on her face.

"Aw, mom." I tell her, hugging her and smiling. "You know even when I'm sixty years old I'll still be your little boy."

"That's true." She tells me, hugging me back.

"You know, most kids would protest at what you just said." Rosie tells me.

"I know, but, there are some people who don't get to tell that to their parents." I tell her.

"Oh! Oh...right..." She says, remembering that Kaze and Xavia are orphans.

"And it's nice when they agree with you." My mom says, her hands on my shoulder while we're both smiling. I can honestly say that I'm not ashamed of what I said, about always being my parent's little boy. "Now, you wouldn't mind if I helped you with the hot chocolate, would you?"

"Not at all, mom!" I tell her, smiling still. She helps me finish up with the hot chocolate, each on having cream with ground cinnamon, two cinnamon sticks, chocolate sprinkles, and the hot chocolate being a rich chocolate color.

"This is what I always imagine when I hear hot chocolate." Rosie says, watching us work.

"Yup!" I tell her. "Then you just get dirt brown, watered down cocoa powder in a foam cup."

"That's true..." She sighs sadly.

"Hey mom?" I ask, looking up at my mom, who looks down at me. "Do you think we could make some food later? Like cookies, pudding and stuff like that?"

"That's a wonderful idea Red!" My mom tells me, smiling.

"Thanks mom!" I tell her, smiling back. We put the glass mugs on trays, which all three of us carry back to the room with the tree in it, to see several red boxes with ornaments, tinsel, lights, and anything else you'd put on a Christmas tree.

"Oh boy!" Todd squeals, seeing us with the trays. He runs over, seizing a glass mug and begins to immediately drink it. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmm mmmmmmmm..." He hums, enjoying it. Everyone else sees the trays of hot chocolate as well, and come over, getting some. As we drink it, we all decorate the tree with ornaments of all shapes and sizes, from vivos to snowmen; from holiday food to regular food; Santa's to gingerbread men; regular ornaments that're round and shiny, those ones that're round in the middle with the points on the top and bottom, tear-dropped shaped ones, their colors varying from red to green, blue to purple, and gold to silver. The lights are the same colors as the ornaments, there're some that you clip onto the tree that look like candles, we have popcorn strings and candy canes, ornaments that look like toys, golden tinsel that shines in the light, and crystal ornaments that look like snowflakes and angels.

"You have quite a large selection." King Dynal says, handing one up to Sinauria, it being a crystal angle.

"That's true." Mr. Regius says, undoing coils of lights as Xavia wraps the string of lights around the tree, going up. As it turns out, her boots have jets on the bottom, so she's able to fly up and decorate the top, while we're stuck with the lower three fourths.

"And, I have one that you can put on." Xavia calls down, finishing wrapping the lights at the top.

"What?" Mr. Regius asks, slightly confused. Xavia flies down, landing on her feet, then pulls out a red, flat box with a green ribbon.

"It's an early gift I got you." Xavia tells him, holding the box up to him.

"Why...Why thank you Xavia." Mr. Regius tells her, accepting it. He then carefully opens it, and a slightly surprised look on his face appears. After a second, he picks up a dark silver, tear-dropped shaped object bigger than his hand, with an engraving on the back. He turns it over, and reads it aloud. "'Although you are no longer here, and we celebrate this holiday without you, it gives us warmth in our hearts and smiles on our faces, to know that you are here in our hearts and memories, and though we will never see you again, your smile still lights up our world, giving us a gift of happiness at this time of the year.'."

"...That's Mother." Rupert says, looking at the picture. We all crowd around, and see the picture. Her hair is silver and comes to her shoulders, her eyes are a beautiful crystal blue, and her skin is like ivory. She's wearing a lovely crystal blue dress with her hands in her lap, a rose as white as snow in her hands, and a faint smile on her face.

She was beautiful.

We all say nothing, but Mr. Regius hangs it up on the tree from the blue ribbon tied to it, then steps back, staring at it. A tear streams down from under his glasses, which he then raises up, wiping his sleeve across his eyes.

"...Sorry..." Xavia says quietly.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Regius asks, looking at her and straightening his glasses.

"I...I didn't mean to make...you...sad." Xavia tells him.

"No, it's just..." He smiles faintly, then hugs Xavia much to our surprise. "It's very thoughtful of you."

"..." Xavia just smiles some, and returns the hug.

_... _I look over at Rupert to see him just standing there, a blank look on his face, but I can see happiness in his eyes, which makes me smile.

A few minutes later...

"DONE!" Holt declares, looking up at the finished tree. It looks very nice actually.

"It is very pretty!" Sinauria says, King Dynal looking down at her and smiling.

"That hard work really pays off." Kaze says. I stop, and an idea creeps its way into my mind. I have a ladder that we used to help decorate higher up on the tree over my shoulder, and I quickly set it up.

"What're you diga-doing?" Pauleen asks.

"Oh, nothing." I say, still smiling. "Lola!"

"Yeeeeah?" She asks. I grab her elbow.

"Cu'mon." I lead her back over to stand next to Kaze. "Stand right here."

"What...are you planning?" Kaze asks.

"Good idea adventure boy." Xavia says. We all look to see her sitting on top of the ladder, legs crossed and holding mistletoe above Lola and Kaze.

"..." Their faces go blank, their eyes widen, and turn red.

"Whelp, you two know the rules!" Holt says, he and Zeke pushing Lola and Kaze closer together.

"YOU LITTLE SCHEMERS!" Kaze yells.

"I know that feel pard." Joe says, constantly having to deal first-hand with Xavia's teasing.

"Well, might as well get it over with." Mr. Richmond says, smiling. Kaze and Lola stand there awkwardly, while we all stand, or in Xavia's case sit, there, smiling and waiting. After a few awkward moments of complete silence, they do a very quick kiss, making their faces flush.

"SUCESS!" Xavia says, throwing her arms up, allowing the mistletoe to fly across the room, Xavia then purposefully falling off the side of the ladder, landing on her feet.

"So, how-"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Kaze yells at Holt, cutting him off before stamping out of the room.

"..." We all say nothing.

"...Well." My dad says, pushing his glasses into place. "That was...dramatic."

"Well, did-"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EITHER!" Lola yells, stamping out of the room in the same manor, cutting Zeke off.

"You two really diga-do say things that's like pouring oil on fire, digadig." Pauleen tells Holt and Zeke.

"I fail to understand how this plant makes it required for them to kiss under it." Duna says, picking up the mistletoe.

"It's a tradition." Rosie tells her. "I'm not entirely sure how, but it's a tradition."

"Besides," Todd says. "it's fun to make two people who like each other kiss under it, because then they have to!"

"..." Duna grins. "Then perhaps Holt would not mind if I held this above his and Princess Sinauria's heads?"

"DUNA!" Holt yells his face flushing as we laugh, King Dynal merely smiles, and Sinauria just stands with a confused expression, as if she was dazed.

"C'mon Holt!" I tell him, pushing him towards Sinauria. "You KNOW you WANT to!"

"Don't tease me!" He says, jumping out of the way.

"Oh, so could tease me when I denied my crush, but I can't tease you when you deny yours?" I ask, still smiling.

"..." Holt says nothing, but is standing with his back straight, pointing up at the ceiling as if to make a point while his jaw hangs open to say something right before he clamps his mouth shut.

"...Well?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"...I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" He yells, stamping out of the room.

"...Well." Zeke says.

"Should we take a break then?" Mr. Regius asks.

"That sounds nice." Raptin says.

"Then in that case, I'm gonna go visit Prof. Scatterly." I say, walking towards the doorway that leads back to the foyer.

"Why?" Todd asks.

"'Cause he probably doesn't have anyone to spend the holiday with, and it'd be nice to see him again." I tell Todd.

"It would be nice..." Sarisa says.

"I go where Sarisa goes." Xavia says, putting Sarisa's hand on her head.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him again." Rupert says.

"Alright, let's go." I say. "We'll be back later."

"See ya later pards." Joe says. The four of us walk down the through the house to the foyer, where we put on our snow gear. Sarisa's is a trooper hat much like my dad's, except it's red with white fur, a white scarf tucked into a thick red, Russian-style coat that comes to her knees, blue snow pants, brown snow boots and black gloves. We walk out into the cold air and snow, Xavia walking alongside Sarisa and holding her hand.

A few minutes later...

On a desert isle in the middle of winter, you'd expect it to be a bit cooler, but not a noticeable change in temperature.

Well, here on Cranial Isle, you'd be wrong.

There's no snow, just a cold, dry wind that bites at our exposed faces, making us pull our scarves up to cover them and keep them warm as a frozen wind blows. Rupert opens the door to the museum for us, allowing us into the warm building full of relics.

"Well, who do we have here?" I look up to see Prof. Scatterly standing there, smiling.

"Hello Professor." Xavia tells him, pulling off her parka.

"Good to see you again." Sarisa tells him.

"It does this old man good to see some people coming to visit him." Prof. Scatterly says, helping Rupert with his coat.

"Thank you." Rupert tells him. "We just thought we'd stop by and visit. The others at my home for the holiday."

"Ah...That sounds wonderful old bean." Prof. Scatterly tells him. "Especially with Red there to do the cooking!" I smile at his praise.

"He already made some hot chocolate so good it'd make you think you were drinking heaven." Sarisa tells the professor.

"Ah..." Prof. Scatterly says. "I'd love to try that. The closest thing I can make to that is tea, eh wot?"

"Well...would you like to come stay with us?" Rupert asks, making the professor blink with surprise.

"R-really? You mean it?" He asks.

"Of course." Rupert tells him, smiling. "There's plenty of extra rooms, so can stay overnight."

"..." The professor hugs Rupert, much to his surprise.

"I can't thank you enough for such hospitality my dear lad!" He tells Rupert. "I'll go get my suitcase right away!"

"YES!" Xavia says, right after the professor disappears up the stairway to his living quarters. "Now I can get him to start up a historical conversation that'll bore Todd to death!"

"..." The three of us all look at her.

* * *

**AN-Yes, the professor will be joining the gang for Christmas!**

**Red: WOO-HOO!**

**Magma: YUP!**

**Reviews:**

**Mew girl: I never talk on the phone.**

**mysterydude123: Yup! New chapa everyday! And yup, they got thar tree up and decorated!**

**Supernoah95: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*has coughing fit*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAY! (Just so y'all know, I might get'a cold.)**

**Casey: I'm evil and I take great pride in that fact! :D**

**1T1S1T: Thanks~!**

**Gunsandgames: Just wait. XD It gets better.**

**Pokemnfan6000: Thanks! :D**

**Greywing44: But still, Red's parents normally don't do that. Mainly 'cause Red calls peoples on his cell phone.**

**Anyways, next chapa will be up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-We'll be seeing the familiar name of a very hated villain in this chapa...**

**Red: Rockin' Billy?**

**Magma: No, not that pervert...**

**Red: ZZ?**

**Magma: No, not that pedophile...**

**Red: OH! Guhnash?!**

**Magma: Wrong again...**

**Red:...OH! Medal-Dealer Joe?!**

**Magma: -_-**

**Red:...What?**

**Magma: *sighs* Anyways, this chapa's song: MR. GRINCH!**

**Link: watch?v=oBBZoQRtYto**

* * *

Chapter Three

"We're back!" I call, striding into the foyer, pulling off my snow gear.

"Red!" I look up to see Rosie running in.

"ROSIE~!" I say. I snatch her up in a hug, kissing her.

"Do they always greet each other like that?" Prof. Scatterly asks.

"Unfortunately, yes sir, they do." Xavia says, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Well, I think rather sweet." The professor says.

"Professor?" Joe asks, popping his head in.

"Ah, hello old bean!" Prof. Scatterly says.

"I invited him to stay with us for the holiday." Rupert explains.

"Th' more th' merrier." Joe says, smiling.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THEM TO SEPARATE?!" Xavia yells, stamping past Joe down the hallway. I open my eyes, and pull away from Rosie some.

"What's her problem?" I ask.

"She...dislikes lovers for some reason." Sarisa says, hanging her coat up. "I think it has something to do with her ancestor, but I'm not sure.

_That's true... _I think. _She may have a...fear...of it since ZZ tried to...to...force the rebel leader. _

"Well, then it's going to make it harder for you make her yours, eh wot?" Professor Scatterly asks, patting Rupert on the shoulder.

"Why does everyone tease me about that?!" Rupert asks, irritated.

"Hey, at least you know." I tell him, my arm around Rosie's shoulders.

"And at least ya don't gotta go through 'er teasin' like SOME people did..." Joe says.

"But, it turned out alright." Sarisa says, smiling.

"Yep." Joe says, smiling and kissing Sarisa's forehead. "C'mon, everyone's in th' livin' room." We all head down the hallway to the living room, which has a nice, thick, white rug, cream colored walls, comfortable seats and an electronic case with a large screen TV inside. Everyone's drinking more hot chocolate, and chatting amongst themselves. They welcome the professor, who enjoys the warm welcome and a glass mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey..." We all look over at Kaze. "I know the one person who's not enjoying them self this time of year."

"Who?" Todd asks.

"Like, who else?" Lola asks. "Capt. Bullwort."

"Ah...Mr. Grinch himself!" Zeke says.

"It must've took every fiber in his being not to tear his hair out from the irritation of being jolly!" I laugh.

"He looks like the kinda guy." Xavia says, holding up a picture of the former police chief on Vivosaur Island.

"He looks more like the Oppression Dictator..." Sarisa says.

"He does..." Prof. Scatterly agrees.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch..." I start, singing with my golden voice making everyone go silent and look at me. "You really are a heel...You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel Mr. GRRRIIIIINCH! You're a bad banana with a, a greasy black peeeel..."

"You're a monster, Mr. Grinch..." Zeke chimes in. "Your heart's an empty hole! Your brain is full of spiders you have garlic in your soul, Mr. GRIIIIINCH! I wouldn't touch you...with a thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot POOOLE!"

"You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch." Todd sings. "You're a nasty-wasty skunk! Your heart is full of unwashed socks; your soul is full of gunk, Mr. GRIIIIINCH!"

"The three words that best describe you are as follows: And I quote!" I say.

"Stink," Todd starts.

"Stank," Holt continues.

"Stunk!" Todd, Holt and Zeke say in unison.

"You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch!" Todd, Holt, Zeke and I sing with Rupert joining in. "With a nauseous super naus!"

"You're a crooked jerky jockey, and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. GRIIIIINCH!" Rupert sings solo.

"You're a three-decker, sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich!" I say.

"With arsenic saaaaaaaaaaaause..." Todd, Rupert, Holt Zeke and I sing in unison.

"Ha ha!" Raptin laughs. "That song is perfect for him. He was a bit unsettling when we hired him to find the sub-idol comps."

"Indeed." Duna agrees.

"So, when we're done with our break, we'll decorate the house?" Cole asks.

"That's correct." Mr. Regius says.

"When's supper?" Lester asks.

"Ah! Speaking of food," I say. I then tug at my mom's sleeve. "can we go make some?"

"Alright, sweetheart." Mom says, smiling. I notice some of the guys snicker at my mom calling me 'sweetheart'.

"Jealous!" I tell them, pointing.

"Hey, don't point at me." Joe says. "I had ta deal with people laughin' at what mah folks called me."

"Joey's right ya know." Xavia says.

"XAVIA!" Joe yells, his face flushing as we all laugh. "HOW IN TARNATION DO YA KNOW WHAT MAH PARENTS CALLED ME?!"

"I called them and asked for all the dirt they had on you before I came." Xavia says, a casual smile on her face.

"..." Joe says nothing but we all keep laughing.

"What?" Xavia asks. "You know I never go anywhere unprepared."

"..." Joe says nothing, but just smacks the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Alright, alright..." I laugh. "Let's go mom." We walk back to the kitchen, tie on some aprons, and get some supplies. My dad joins us after a bit, and we all start making some goodies for everyone to enjoy, including eggnog, plum pudding, sugar cookies with white frosting with a picture done onto it with food coloring, gingerbread men and women, butter cookies, and pieces of peppermint the size of my thumbnail. We make some fruit cakes as well as strawberries dipped in white and milk chocolate with designs on them.

A few minutes later...

"How's that batch of cookie dough coming Red?" My mom asks.

"Almost done!" I tell her, smiling. My face has a streak of flour on it, and my apron is messy, but I don't mind. The oven dings, I go over, open it, and use an oven mitt to pull out a cookie sheet with fresh made sugar cookies on it. _Mmmm...That smells good... _

WHACK!

"OW!" I jump some, then quickly look to see Lester rubbing the back of his hand and my mom holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Lester, didn't your mother ever tell you to wait until they're baked and cooled off?" My mom scolds, shaking the spoon at him, making him step back, not wanting her to whack his hand again.

"But it smells good!" He pouts.

"Don't worry, Lester." I tell him. "These just gotta-"

"COOKIES!" He yells, seizing one from the cookie sheet and stuffing in his mouth.

"...cool...off..." I finish.

"GYA!" Lester yells, the cookie flying out of his mouth as he spits it out. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He yells, running over to the sink. My dad steps to the side as he runs by, then sticking his head under the faucet, turning the water on and letting water pour into his mouth.

"..." My parents and I all say nothing, but go back to what we were doing, and we start making some pies as well.

A few more minutes later...

"...My goodness..." Mr. Regius says. We're back in the living room with all the food my parents and I made sitting on tables, having everything from candy to pie; cookies to fruit cakes; and eggnog, apple cider, and hot chocolate to drink.

"...You made...ALL...of this...from scratch..." Kaze says, amazed.

"YEP!" My parents and I say in unison.

"..." Everyone says nothing, but looks at us, faces streaked with flour and aprons spattered with chocolate, then back at the buffet we made.

"...YAY!" Todd yells, dashing over to stuff his face. Lester joins him, and everyone swarms the table to get something to eat, except for Xavia who just sits in the corner, hugging her knees with a root beer bottle in her hand.

"What's with her?" I ask.

"She just got that way." Todd tells me, holding an armful of food and eating a slice of pumpkin pie.

"When?" My dad asks.

"Well, I kissed Pauleen and she just got like that." Todd tells him. I look back over at Xavia to see her drinking some of her root beer, then going back to staring at the floor at her feet.

_...Strange... _I think. I then get some food as well, and we all eat, this probably being an early supper. After a bit, Rupert goes over to her with some food, asking if she wants any. She sits there for a second, then puts a single peppermint in her mouth. Rupert sits with her, talking while she stares at the floor at her feet.

A few more minutes later...(Again)

"Ooh...that was, like, the best holiday food I've ever had maaaaaan." Lola tells me. We're all stuffed to where I doubt any of us could eat another bite.

"It'll hold us till morning." Rupert says, still sitting with Xavia.

"Well, I guess we can start decorating the house." Mr. Regius says.

"Let's do it!" I say, throwing a fist in the air. "And we'll work off the food we ate!"

"I'll get the boxes." Rupert says, standing up.

"I'll help." Xavia says. "Anything to get away from the dang love-mush..." She mutters, disgust in her voice. They both head down a hallway, and Mr. Regius snickers.

"What's funny?" Rosie asks him.

"Oh, a few days after Xavia arrived she showed me this device that allows people to think of a memory and it shows up on a holographic screen." He tells her. "I just remembered it."

"Oh, OH!" Holt says, waving his hand around in the air. "Could you show us that memory of Rupert begging Xavia to come here earlier over the phone?!"

"Why not?" He asks. We all gather around to where we're comfortable and can see, while Mr. Regius puts an iron-colored circlet on his head. An image projects on the smooth floor, and we all watch.

Mr. Regius was standing in one of the hallways, sunlight streaming through the windows. He looks around a corner to see Rupert standing there, holding a phone against his head, then looks back at a phone he hand in his hand, putting it on speaker.

"Rupert, I'm on the other side of the world, and I'm needed here!" Xavia's voice says. "I've almost finished with the ancient runes, but I'm not far enough along to where I can just leave!"

"Please?" Rupert asks. Mr. Regius looks back around the corner, to see Rupert holding the phone against his head with both hands. "I know it's a bit much to ask for, but it would be very appreciated." Xavia sighs.

"...Rupert, I can leave in a week and a half, but I can't leave _now_ while I'm needed. I'm the best here at transferring this language, and not all the interpreters have legible handwriting..." Xavia tells him.

"Please?" Rupert's voice asks, getting quiet while a desperate look on his face appears. "I can beg."

"...WHAT?" Xavia asks, confused.

"I can beg." Rupert says again, very quiet.

"...Are you on your knees?" Xavia asks, making Rupert kneel down on both knees.

"Yes, I'm on my knees." He says quietly into the phone, desperation in his voice.

"Okay. Now, get up." Xavia tell him. Rupert stands up.

"Now, turn left, walk down the hallway, and look around the corner." Xavia tells him. Rupert does as she says, then walks around the corner to see Mr. Regius standing there hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"...FATHER!" Rupert yells, Mr. Regius allowing his laughter to burst out.

"HAHA!" Xavia laughs.

"Wait." Mr. Regius says. "How did you know I was watching?"

"I heard you snickering, I know Rupert always goes to the same phone when he calls me, and I know there's a phone in the hallway you're in now." Xavia tells them.

"..." They both say nothing.

"But, y'all should know that an eleven-year-old that's already gone to college and is the only one who can interpret these runes isn't the first person any of the 'officials' are gonna speak to. Pft. Officials. Thinking they're so much better than me. So, since y'all made me laugh, I'll fill out some work, pull some strings, maybe do some blackmail, and I'll there day after tomorrow at the latest."

"THANK YOU!" Rupert says with glee, hugging the phone.

"No need to hug the phone rich boy." Xavia tells him.

The projection disappears, and we all keep laughing.

"...Did...we miss something?" We all look to see Rupert and Xavia standing there, holding some boxes.

"...Are you on your knees?" Raptin asks with humor in his voice, making Xavia snicker, and causing Rupert's eyes to widen and his face to flush.

"**FAAAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEER!**" Rupert roars at the top of his lungs, making all of laugh harder.

A few minutes later...

I finish tying a ribbon on the end of a wreath that spirals down the marble handrail on a grand stair case, then pulling out another wreath to wrap around the other. We've been putting wreaths and ribbons up, along with some holly, and my parents and I when we finish our areas of the house have an idea for more decorating. I look over at my parents to see them standing under an archway, standing under mistletoe they purposely hung, kissing.

I look away, but still smile some, then slip away, weaving down hallways before coming to one that Rosie's standing in, tying a ribbon up.

"ROSIE~!" I say. She looks just in time to see wrap my arms around her and pull her into a kiss. She stiffens for a second, then returns it, making my blush deepen some.

"Ahem." I pull away and we both look to see Mr. Richmond standing there, looking at us.

"...Eh heh..." I awkwardly laugh, an awkward smile appearing on my face. "Hi..."

More minutes later...

"WHOA!" Todd exclaims as I put a vase on a table. It's made of clear glass, and is full of peppermint candy made in waves. My parents and I made a bunch of these, some of them being wavy like the ones in this one, some as straight sticks, while others are the small ones as big as my thumb. They're all color coated as well, only the ones of the same color going in the same vase, some of them being red, white and pink or red, green and white. We then put them in vases, and are now setting them around the house.

"Red, you came from a family of cooks." Rosie tells me, looking at the vase full of peppermints as well.

"I did, didn't I?" I ask, smiling. She smiles back, and I pull some small peppermints from my pocket, giving them to Todd and Rosie to eat. We then go out to the back yard where everyone else is, wearing snow gear, boots crunching through the snow. We help with putting lights in and on the trees, the white lights around the tree trunks as well. After we finish that, we head in from the darkness that began to cloak the place as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Whoo, boy." Holt says, yawning. "I'm bushed...I'm gonna go to bed."

"Sounds good." Zeke says in the same manor, his voice sleepy.

"Lazy bones." Xavia tells them. "I've something I would like to put out as a decoration."

"Alright." Mr. Regius tells her. "Is there anything you need for it?"

"A table." Xavia tells him.

"Ah! I know a good place." He tells her. "Follow me." She follows him out of the room, leaving the rest of us standing there.

"Well, I am taking Sinauria to her room." King Dynal says. We all look to see him holding her, while she's fast asleep.

"Ah, need any help?" Holt asks.

"Well, if you could open any doors, that would be much appreciated." Dynal tells him. They walk off, the rest of us get our bags, and Rupert shows us to our rooms. Mine has white walls, white carpet, a wooden desk and dresser, a rolling chair at the desk, an archway going into the bathroom, two windows on either side of the bed, which is in the middle of the window wall, with white sheets and a blue blanket. There's also a blue, padded chair to sit in, night stands on either side of the bed, one having a digital clock and the other having a phone. I unpack, putting my suitcase next to the dresser, then strip down to my boxers, hanging the robe Todd got me on a hook on the bed stand. I then get under the covers, settling into the warm bed, then drift asleep, and into a restful slumber.

* * *

**AN-I know it's not a very exciting chapa, but still.**

**Red: LET ME MAKE MORE FOOD!**

**Magma: There will be more time for that next chapa!**

**Reviews:**

**mysterydude123: I get out the 21st.**

**Chi-san: YEAH SHE IS! :D**

**Gunsandgames: Too dramatic? How? ?_?**

**Wintergirl: Can do! :D As for the OC's, I prefer not to use them, mainly 'cause it's harder for me to use them since I don't know their minds. (I sometimes hear my characters voices in my head...)**

**1T1S1T: UPDATE HERE~! :D**

**DunalN2: IT is, isn't it? :) As for Raptin, Xavia is the master of smacking people upside the head.**

**Guest: Actually, you open a new window and take the link I provide for a song, and listen to the song while reading...That's what I meant by 'there will be a song for each chapter'. :P**

**SuperNoah95: Ah, I Promise I will try to work on it, I just have a motivation block to work on it. Sorry. ^^; As for how long this one is, I'm planning for it to be ten chapters.**

**Omniverse: Yup! Sinauria is really sweet and SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE! *squeals* Anyways, it's nice for Red now that he can finally get back at Holt for picking on him for his crush. :D**

**Anyway, next chapa is where the excitement begins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Last Friday night~**

**Red: Magma?**

**Magma: Yeah, we danced on table tops and we took too many shots~!**

**Red: Magma?!**

**Magma: Think we kissed, but I forgot! LAST FRIDAY NIGHT~!**

**Red: MAGMA?!**

**Magma: *does Jedi hand motion* You didn't hear me singing that...**

**Red: -_-**

**Magma:...Well, This chapa's song: The Twelve Days o' Christmas!**

**Link:** ** watch?v=rbaRoNFBNcY**

* * *

Chapter Four

I wake up to my room, which is filled with the rays of a winter sun. Pushing the covers off, I get up and get dressed, then head down to the kitchen, get some stuff and start making the batter for Flapjack McSmacks.

"Good morning." I look up from the bowl I'm mixing the batter in to see Rosie coming in, rested and bright eyed.

"ROSIE~!" I say, snatching her up in a hug then kissing her. She returns the kiss, and we stand there for a few moments, enjoying it. She pulls away, tucking her head under my chin. "I love you."

"I know." She tells me. She then looks at me and my smiling face. "If you didn't, you wouldn't greet me like that."

"...Good point." I say. She smiles more, and kisses my cheek. "Need any help with breakfast?"

"Well, if you wanna help that's okay with me." I tell her. She ties an apron on, and we make several stacks of the pancakes, taking them into the dining room and setting them on the table. People begin to come into the room, and we all wait for everyone to arrive before we eat.

"...Where in the world is Xavia?" Mr. Richmond asks, Rosie seated next to him.

"She's usually up by now." Sarisa says, seated next to Joe.

"I think I have an idea..." Mr. Regius says, getting up. He's at the head of the table with Rupert sitting on his left and Joe sitting on his right. We all get up and follow him out, and after walking through a few hallways, we come into a room with a low, round table about twenty-five feet in diameter.

We all gasp.

The table is covered with a soft, white cotton-like fabric, which is then covered with the fake snow, and has a Christmas town on it. There's hills, made by putting paper under the cotton, and an especially tall one near the edge of table, making it be outside of the town. There's ever green trees with white spray paint making them look like they were covered in snow, and making up the buildings and homes in the town are beautifully handmade wooden carvings, painted and having the fake snow on them. They're big though. It would take both my hands to pick up one of the small houses. There's also small people in it, bundled up with their faces having a rosy tint to them, due to the cold nipping at their faces.

"...These are _beautiful_..." My dad says, as we all look at the hand carved town with awe. I notice that on top of the tallest hill is another carving, but this is carved from ivory. It's in the shape of an angel wearing a pure white, silk robe, the wings made of ivory, the hair made of polished gold, the eyes made of emeralds, the lips in a faint smile and made of red rubies. The hair almost looks as if the wind is blowing it, and the angel is looking down at a group of children playing, poised to look like they were having a snow ball fight.

"Here she is." Duna says. We all look to see Xavia sitting at the table Indian style, with her head down on her arms, which lays on a cleared part of the table, some wires next to her hands which run under the sheet and fake snow on the table.

"Xavia?" Rupert asks, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmmm...?" She grunts, opening her eyes. "What?" She mumbles, lifting her head up and cracking her neck.

"How long were you working on this?" Rupert asks, looking at the work on the table.

"Until I slipped into my doze." She tells him, still waking up.

"Which was...?"

"..." Xavia looks at her watch. "Thirty minutes ago."

"You stayed up ALL NIGHT working on this?!" Cole exclaims, shocked.

"Well, unlike you pretty boy, I don't require a lot of sleep." Xavia tells him.

"Did you make these?" Prof. Scatterly asks, looking at a building that resembles a library.

"Yes sir." Xavia tells him. "I bought the wood, carved the wood, painted the wood, polished the wood, and all that jazz."

"These are beautiful..." King Dynal says.

"Thank you." Xavia tells him. "It took me a total of three hundred forty six hours, thirty-two minutes and five seconds to make them all, not including the people."

"...How do you know the exact time?" Kaze asks.

"I had a timer to see how long it would take me." Xavia tells him. "It took me and additional four hundred fifty six hours, twenty eight minutes and thirty one seconds to make all the people, then two _more _days to do all the wiring for the buildings, so it took roughly 35 days to make this entire little town."

"Without stopping to sleep?" Raptin asks.

"Yep. Without stopping to sleep." Xavia tells him. "So, if anyone does any damage to any of these buildings or people I will break all of their fingers. Got it?" Everyone nods in understanding. "Good."

"C'mon. It's time for breakfast, and Red made pancakes!" Sarisa says, tugging at Xavia's elbow.

"Yes ma'am." Xavia says, getting up.

"I have a quick question." Holt says. "You mentioned wiring?"

"Oh yeah." Xavia says. She quickly connects the wires on the table to a switch. "Turn the lights off." Todd flips the light switch, making the room go dark. There's another click, and the entire village lights up. The Christmas tree in the middle of the village has small, multi-colored lights all over it, the buildings windows give off warm glows, the lights for campfires flicker while the carved people sit around them, poised to where it looks as if they're laughing, chatting, telling stories, and roasting marshmallows.

"AWWWW!" Pauleen squeals all of a sudden, making us look at what she's looking at. It's a tree with the branches bare, but under it sits a couple kissing.

"That's soooooo cute!" Lola says, smiling.

"I thought you hated that kind of stuff." Lester says.

"I was half asleep when I started carving them." Xavia explains. "They came out wrong, but I realized I would just have to do a bit more carving and they would come out like that."

"Ah..." He says. We look over the little village Xavia carved some more, admiring her handiwork, then we all go to have breakfast, enjoying the Flapjack McSmacks. After that, we finish putting up some decorations which includes several miniature trees with small, empty boxes under them, some multi-colored lights, and for my parents and I, making ginger bread houses, and setting them around the house, then Xavia putting shields around them to keep Lester and Todd from eating them.

"Oh, Red?" My mom asks as we put the last one in place.

"Yes ma'am?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Have you looked under the main tree yet?" My dad asks, smiling.

"..." I dart down the hallway, and come to the room with the tree in it. I throw open the door, and see that under the tree is a multitude of gifts, wrapped in silver and green and red; purple and blue and gold; some gifts having plain wrapping while others have patterns, and ribbons and bows of every color. "WHOA!" I say, admiring the colors of the gifts. The tree looks perfect now. I look around them, seeing some for me and many other for the rest of the gang. I then remember something, then run to my room, grab the gift I got for my parents, then run and put it under the tree. "There we go!" I say, smiling.

"Hey Red!" I look to see Todd coming in, carrying an armful of wrapped gifts.

"Need some help?" I ask.

"That'd be nice." He tells me, letting me relive him of some of the gifts. As we arrange them under the tree, the others come in with wrapped gifts, putting them under the tree. I finish up wrapping some gifts then put them under the tree, the others doing the same, then we all retire to the living room, enjoying freshly made hot chocolate. We all chat, talking about what we should do today when the phone starts ringing.

"I'll get it!" Dr. Diggins says, answering the phone. "Hello? ...Oh, yes this is the Regius home...Me? I'm Dr. Diggins from Vivosaur Island. I was invited to spend the...Oh! You're calling for me...What?!" We all look at him. "Oh, I see, I see...anything else?...Don't play games with me! Vivosaurs didn't take over Vivosaur Town, right?!...WHAT?!...Alright, I'll get there as fast as I can!" He hangs up.

"Who was _that_?" Holt asks.

"An employee at the Fossil Center on Vivosaur Island." Dr. Diggins says. "There's a big emergency over there, and they need all the help they can get."

"Alrighty, sounds like y'all may need a vivosaur handler." Joe says, standing up.

"Maybe an engineer?" Mr. Regius asks.

"It's my island." Mr. Richmond says.

"Yes, we need all the help we can get." Dr. Diggins says.

"Sign me up!" I say, jumping up and throwing my fist in the air. "Come havoc or chaos, I'll be there to help and protect!"

"...Sorry...Red..." Dr. Diggins says sadly. "We can only allow people fifteen years old and older to help."

"...Yes sir..." I sigh sadly, my shoulders slumping and head hanging.

"How long will we be gone?" Mr. Richmond asks.

"We'll get back by tonight at the latest according to what they told me, but we'll get back sometime later today." Dr. Diggins explains.

"Will you guys be okay without any adults around?" My dad asks.

"We'll be good." Mary says.

"Alright." My dad says nodding. The adults, including Duna and Raptin, all head to the foyer and don their snow gear, which for the Dinaurians is just a scarf and boots. We tell the adults our goodbyes, Raptin, Duna, and King Dynal telling us to keep Sinauria safe, and they then head out into the snow, leaving Todd, Rupert, Pauleen, Xavia, Zeke, Mary, Kaze, Lola, Holt, Sinauria, Rosie and I alone at the house.

"...What now?" Todd asks as we go back to the living room.

"What else?" Zeke asks. "LET'S GO PLAY IN THE SNOW!" We then all run to get our snow gear, pull on our parkas, snow pants, snow boots toboggans and gloves, then head out into the snow covered back yard. We make two snow forts, planning on having a snow ball fight with boys vs. girls.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I ask, making a perfect sphere of snow in my gloved hands.

"Yeah!" Todd says, ready with an armful. We all get as much as we can carry, then start across the no-mans-land, towards the girls' snow fort.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Someone yells, jumping down from a tree and pelting us with snow balls.

"Xavia!" Rupert yells.

"Victory!" Mary cheers.

"Hey, no fair!" I say, sitting up and brushing snow off of me. "You guys have her! She could take down a legion with her bare hands!"

"That I could." Xavia says proudly. We then all just play in the snow, making snow men and snow angels, as well as throwing more snowballs at each other. At noon, we all go in and enjoy even more hot chocolate, as well as chicken soup with noodles and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"So, what do you guys think you're getting?" Mary asks.

"With me, that obvious what Sarisa's giving me." Xavia says, munching on a grilled cheese sandwich.

"What?" Holt asks.

"What else? An outfit she thinks I'll look adorable in." Xavia says.

_I'm sure Rupert wouldn't mind that. _I think, hiding a snicker at the thought. "Hey Rupert, what do you want that you think you might get?"

"...Well, all I really want is..." His voice trails off, his face getting a red tint. "...Well, it's likely not to happen, and I never have any idea what Father will get me."

"What do you want Mary?" Zeke asks.

"Well..." She thinks about it. "...A new mouthpiece for my flute wouldn't be too bad."

"What about you Kaze?" Rupert asks.

"A new flashlight. The one I have right now keeps getting screwed up." Kaze says, eating some more soup.

"Well, I know what Joe's getting Xavia!" Todd says.

"What, diga?" Pauleen asks.

"What else? A bag of coal!" Todd jokes, making us laugh and making Xavia throw her half-eaten sandwich at him, hitting right in the face.

"Not so funny now, eh green string bean?" Xavia asks, picking up another sandwich to eat.

"What about you Sinauria?" Holt asks. "What would you like for Christmas?"

"You're just hoping she'll say it's to stay under the mistletoe with her." I say, drinking some hot chocolate.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Holt yells, his face flushing while the rest of us laugh, and Sinauria just blinks, oblivious.

"Well..." She says, making the rest of us get quiet. Sinauria smiles. "I just want this first Christmas to be our best and favorite one!"

"..." We all sit there, looking at her.

"You're so cute!" Pauleen squeals, hugging Sinauria, who just keeps smiling.

"You have to admit, that's, like, a loooooot more noble than us, man." Lola says. We nod in agreement, and continue eating the meal. The day drags by, us kids having fun by playing in the snow, teasing people who haven't admitted their crushes, and laughing and watch as Xavia tricks Kaze and Lola to stand under the mistletoe...five times.

Around seven...

We're all sitting in the living room, eating some leftover sweets my parents and I made yesterday, and watching the news. I'm sitting cross legged on the floor, looking up at a clock, waiting for my parents to get back.

"You miss them?" Rosie asks, sitting next to me.

"Yeah..." I tell her. "We've always spent the holidays with each other, and I always enjoy spending time with them...even if we do make more holiday treats than we can eat." Rosie laughs some.

"What do you guys do with the leftovers?" She asks.

"Well, we always make too many sweets, so then we give them to the neighbors, my dad takes them to work with him to give to his co-workers, I would take them to school and give them to the teachers and the good students, stuff like that."

"I take it Janet never got any."

"Correct." I say. I smile some. "It only made me dislike her more when she would whine and pout about not getting any. She's used to getting what she wants."

"She sounds like it..." We sit in silence for a bit. "Hey, when you were little, did you ever throw a tantrum?"

"..." I think about it. "...No, actually. When my parents told me no, I knew it meant no. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere by throwing myself at the ground and screaming and crying, sure I would feel a little down, but I would cheer up."

"Your parents must be really proud of you; being so well mannered." I smile at the praise.

"Yeah..." I laugh some as a memory comes to mind. "I remember one time when I was six, my mom took me to get a vaccination since there was an epidemic going around. They had a vaccination session at a town not too far from where we live, so my mom drove me out there. When we got there and went to the waiting room, there were a bunch of other kids there, throwing fits about having to get shots, their parents and the nurse practically having to drag them down the hall to the Doctor's room."

"What did you do when it was your turn?" Rosie asks.

"Well, the nurse called my name, I hopped out of my chair and walked over to her without my mom having to do anything, and the nurse actually looked very surprised. She lead me down the hallway, and I held her hand since I was kinda nervous. I had never gotten a shot before, and I didn't know if it would hurt or not, but I think she thought it was nice that I willing held her hand rather than her having to drag me by it. We got to the room, I climbed up onto the examination table, and the doctor came in. He smelled like peppermint." Rosie laughs some at that. "So, he pushed my sleeve up, used the rubbing alcohol to clean it, and I just looked up at the ceiling trying to count the panels it had. At the time I could only count to ten, so I didn't get very far. I looked back as he put the bandage on, he smiled at me and thanked me for my good behavior, and the nurse took me back to the waiting room. When we got there, my mom was waiting and the nurse told her I was one of the most well behaved kids she had ever seen, then asked if she could keep me. My mom said okay, picked me up and started to hand me to her."

"What did you do?" Rosie asks.

"Well, jumped down to the ground, hugged my mom's legs and started crying. I thought she was being serious about giving me to the nurse, and it made me sad. She told me she was just teasing, and that she would never give me away for any reason. I hugged her again, she picked me up, and said goodbye to the nurse, and I was given a lollypop. My mom took me home, and later that night I overheard my mom telling my dad that one nurse told my mom that I was the most well behaved kid she ever saw."

"That must've made your parents happy." Rosie tells me.

"That would explain why my dad brought me a remote controlled car home the next day." I say. Rosie smiles, making me smile, and I kiss her cheek, wrapping my arm around her.

"Hey!" Mary calls to us. "They're saying something about Vivosaur!" Rosie and I jump up, rushing over to look at the screen.

"All flights to and from Vivosaur have been grounded due to a snowstorm that is fast approaching the island, and will continue to cover the Flame Ocean, spreading as far as the Caliosteo Islands." The announcer says.

"WHAT?!" We all exclaim.

"That'll hit us too!" Holt says.

"The storm is expected to last over a week, halting travelers from going anywhere." The announcer continues.

"We need to get supplies!" Rupert says.

"I'm on it!" Xavia says, running from the room.

"Let's go!" Zeke says. We all run from the room, getting our snow gear on, then heading out into the dark, cold and snowy night. We ride the boat across to Ribular, then run to the first store we can find, seeing people rushing in and out, arms filled with supplies. We buy the required supplies such as food, hygiene products like toothpaste, bottled water, extra blankets, medical products, and batteries. After paying the cashier, we head back out, going back to the private island, putting away the supplies, then going back out to Ribular, getting some more cooking supplies, everyone wanting me to be able to make more sweets for when we eat it all. We get everything needed, pay the cashier again, then head back to the island for the night.

"We might need to board up the shutters." Xavia says, while we all sit in the dining room, enjoying supper, which is baked chicken and green beans. "In case the wind gets really bad. We also need to store up fire wood in case we need to have a fire going."

"And we need to have the door and windows locked in case some fool decides to try to rob the house." Rupert adds on.

"With Xavia and I here?" I ask.

"...He has a point." Kaze says.

"They wouldn't be able to get in anyways." Xavia says. "I can make a devise to make getting in impossible for anyone except for us."

"Like, how is your tech soooooo advanced?" Lola asks.

"Long story." Xavia tells her. The phone rings, making me jump up.

"I got it!" I say, grabbing the phone from the wall and answering it. "Hello?"

"Red?" My mom's voice asks.

"Mom!"

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright? Nothing bad happened, right?"

"Well, that's the thing. There was no problem."

"MA'AM?!"

"We got here and everything was fine!"

"ARGH! Do you guys think someone did it one purpose?"

"The police are looking into it, but we're stuck here from the coming storm."

"We heard about it on the news, then went out and bought a ton of supplies, but we need to chop some firewood."

"Ah...Good boy. Always be prepared."

"Yes ma'am. It's a good thing Imma cook, eh? Otherwise we'd be living off of frozen pizzas." My mom laughs.

"Yes...That's true...Hold on, your father wants to speak with you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Love you."

"I love you too, mama." There's silence for a second.

"Hey Red." My dad's voice says.

"Hi dad."

"I trust you've stocked up on supplies?"

"We'll get firewood in the morning. Other than that, we're good."

"Good boy. We'll try to get back in time for Christmas, okay?"

"Only if it's safe."

"I knew you would say that."

"Well, even if you guys are here on Christmas day or not, we'll wait until all of you get back before opening the gifts."

"Good boy." My dad's voice has the tones he uses whenever he's smiling, while makes me smile. We talk a bit, then tell each other good bye, hanging up.

"You call your mother 'mama' sometimes?" Rupert asks as I sit back down.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" I ask.

"No, it's just you wouldn't expect a hero to do that." He says.

"Well, when you think about, people expect Red to be a person who never shows emotion." Sinauria points out. "They expect him to not remain in contact with his parents, like those 'celebrities' people talk of..."

"She's right ya know." Todd says. We finish eating, then head to our rooms for the night.

* * *

"Ah, Xavia!" Rupert says, putting his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. They stood in a hallway that lead to the bed rooms, the boys on one side of the house and the girls on the other.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I, uh, I was wondering if...If you would lend me a minute of your time." Rupert tells her, nervous.

"...Suuure..." Xavia says, oblivious to Rupert's nervousy.

"G-great!" Rupert says, smiling awkwardly. "Follow me." He takes her hand, leading her through the hallways to the door that went to the backyard.

* * *

**AN-AND CUT!**

**Red: AW, C'MON!**

**Magma: Wat? :3**

**Red: ...You just made all the XaviaxRupert fans mad at you.**

**Magma:...And?**

**Red:...*slams head on desk***

**Magma: That's not healthy ya know.**

**Reviews:**

**Omniverse: 'Cause it's fun to torment him. XD As for your name, just keep using this one if that's all right.**

**Chi-San: I'm not alone either! :D And they do, don't they? XD**

**Gunsandgames: Red's just glad he's a good cook. :D ...BUT HINTS FOR WHAT?!**

**DunalN2: Yup. Little Ru-Ru had it coming.**

**mysterydude123: Yup. I dat feel, except I still have to go to school, and I have a head cold.**

**Greywing44: About six times, to be precise. XD**

**Next chapa will make up for the cut off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-IT TOOK SOME LOOKIN' BUT I FOUND'A SONG!**

**Red: I'm sure the XaviaxRupert fans are still mad at ya..**

**Magma: No they're not!**

**Red: How-*suddenly gets throw out window by spring trap***

**Magma:...Hm...I WONDER how that got there! Anyways, this chapa's song: O Holy Night!**

**Link: watch?v=jZ9gQJ5L1Vk**

Chapter Five

"Seriously rich boy, where're you taking me?" Xavia asks, Rupert leading her through the back yard, which was silver with snow as it crunched under their boots, and they were cloaked in their snow gear, keeping the cold away.

"I just thought you might like it." Rupert tells her. Xavia just blinks, and Rupert guides her over to a ring of trees grown close together. They slip between the tree trunks, and into the middle, where the silver light from the full, pale moon shone overhead, and crystals hung from the snow-capped branches, the entire place looking like something out of a dream, or a work of art.

"Wow..." Xavia sighs with awe, it being almost inaudible. "...Did you do this?" She asks, looking at Rupert.

"Yes, I did it when everyone was finishing up with the lights the other day..." He tells her. "...Do...do you like it?"

"Oh yes." Xavia tells him, a faint smile on her face. She then looks back up at the sky, the silver light refracting and reflecting the crystals. "..." She says something, Rupert unable to hear it.

"Pardon?" He asks, curious to what she said.

"Oh, it's nothing." She tells him, looking at him. "Just an old haiku I wrote some years ago."

"I...I would to hear it." He tells her. She blinks, then smiles faintly.

"'As the moonlight shines, the forest rests peacefully; snow, a soft blanket'." Xavia says, her eyes closed and her face upturned to the sky.

"...Beautiful..." Rupert whispers, speaking of both her and the haiku. Opens her eyes, looking at him.

"Thank you." She says simply. She looks back forward, back at the moon.

_She's a strange person..._ Rupert thinks, watching her. _She's much like the wind; you can't grasp her or hold her back...She can be a gentle breeze, a destructive hurricane, or...still. A person could not know of her presence, she could completely erase any sign of her; just vanishing from existence...She's a person to be feared and admired. _It was true, anyone would agree. She was a jewel cloaked in mystery, with a mind greater than any person would think possible. A fighter, someone who would fight anyone whom dared harm her friends, someone who had a punch that would knock a person around the world, but with the soft touch of an artist; someone who created, such as her garden and paintings, even some sculptures. She walked with dignity and alertness, showing she was no person who should be taken lightly; the stride a king has. A person with no weakness. She was not any other girl in the world; she was not a girl that would love any boy that spoke lovingly to her, and that was what perplexed him the most.

It was the sheer complexity of the way she showed emotion that completely boggled his mind and understanding. It was like a spider web or the knothole in a tree, the more you looked at it, the more detail and complexity you saw in it, but unlike Xavia, you could understand it. She was not the person one so easily understood; even if that person was physic or extremely observant. She had a veil; something that she used to hide something deep, something that she would tell no one, something that was hidden deep inside of her with an unbreakable lock and cloaked in hiding, something the only way you knew of it was if she told you.

It always made Rupert infuriated to hear about some complete random boy flirting with her, but it made him feel better when he then saw Xavia punch in into unconsciousness with a single strike. He knew that her greatest pain had been wrought by the death of her parents, the two people in the world who cared for her when everyone looked down upon her; and he knew it was that loss that made her so secluded from any interest in dating, and he could admire that even if it did cause a sting of pain in him, knowing that meant she wouldn't take interest in him. He had never heard of someone like her, and it was impossible to find anyone close enough to compare her to, but he found impossible for a person to never fall in love.

"How is it that you can't fall in love?" Rupert suddenly asks, taking a half step forward.

"..." Xavia just looks at him, making him tense as he looked at her deep brown eyes. They were hypnotic, but in a good way from how beautiful they were, making them hard to look away from. "...When you fall in love, what is it that is affected the most?"

"..." Rupert thinks for a second. "Your heart."

"Precisely." Xavia says simply. "That is why people should not fall in love."

"What?" Rupert asks, confused.

"People should love, not fall in love." Xavia continues. "Because when something falls, it breaks, and that 'something' that is falling is your heart, so when you fall in love, you break your heart."

"..." Rupert stands there, unblinking. "...That's...That's very deep."

"It is, isn't it?" Xavia asks. She then looks back up at the sky, turning back away. "Why do you ask?"

"...I...I was just wondering..." Rupert says, a heated wave of panic running down his spine.

"..." Xavia says nothing, only adding to Rupert's worry. "...You wondered of my emotion?" She asks, looking back at him.

"Ah...W-well..."

"You wondered of something that can bring a person so much happiness, then turn into endless pain and grief in a mere second?" Xavia asks again, a chill creeping into her voice. "You wondered of something that so many people toy with to have advantages? For their own pleasure? Something that people will say petty, meaningless words of void affection just for their own amusement? Just to see the reactions of the ones they tell them to? Just that they'll feel more powerful? And all for a few moments of false enjoyment? Something that they will one day look back upon and wonder why they did it, not regret it, or not even care? You wondered of _that_ emotion in _me?_ Of love? Well, then I will tell you." Her voice was colder than the snow and air, and as distance as the moon. "I hold loyalty to one person and one person only: Sarisa. She is the only person I will ever give my love to, because she will not abuse it. I am capable of protecting her, so she will not be harmed, and I will not feel pain for feeling as if it was my fault. I love Sarisa as a sister, and at times, like a mother. I hold a loyalty to you my friends, but if one of you were to harm Sarisa in any way, that friendship would completely cease to exist, and I would see to it that they were properly punished. I do not give my trust easily. Trust is something people take for granite, when it is really the seed of a flower, one that blossoms into a beautiful friendship. But, people will not care for it, and leave it so that the weeds over take it and kill it, or that it will not be able to grow and blossom. If that flower grows between me and another person, and they let it die then try to be close to me again, it will be very difficult; impossible even since, if they abused that trust once, how can they grantee that it will never happen again?"

"..." Rupert says nothing, but feels a pain in his chest at her words, while Xavia stands looking at him a hard face.

"Are you stated?" She asks.

"..." Rupert just nods.

"Good." She says.

"I meant no offence!" Rupert suddenly says, stepping forward. "It's just...you seem just like that. A person who won't love because you don't wish to be hurt."

"..." Xavia half smiles. "Then you're observant. I'm not stone hearted like people think I am. Truth be told, when I first came here, I wanted to be friends with y'all, but I was worried. There are people in this world who wish my downfall by any means, so I had to stay distant so that no one would be hurt."

"...You were mean to protect us?" Rupert asks.

"That's correct." Xavia tells him.

"..." Rupert smiles. "Then...you are indeed a good person." Xavia smiles more. "And...I admire you for it." Rupert tells her, taking a step closer.

"...Wha?" Xavia asks, oblivious to what he meant.

"I admire you." Rupert tells her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "More than anyone. You're a very wonderful person, and it always makes me joyful to have you around, even if you do tease me from time to time, and there are points where your presence makes it difficult for me to breath and warmth blossom in me."

"..." Xavia just blinks, not understanding.

"I think you're the smartest person in the world, but I'm sure great a many people would agree." Rupert tells her. "But, your imagination a creativity with your inventions is something indeed to be admired, you're a very artistic person with your words, your paintings and everything else that you do, and you fight so gracefully and with the composure of a hardened warrior that an foe that fights you would be fearful of you, and..." He takes a breath. "...you're beautiful."

"..." Xavia just blinks again.

"You're very beautiful." Rupert tells her. "Your black hair, your brown eyes, a person would have to have no brain and no heart to say that you're ugly, because you're not. You're as lovely as an angel, and more precious than the purest of jewels. You're very adorable, and I've always wanted to hug you and never let you go." Rupert pulls her closer, Xavia still looking at him with a blank expression. "You have a perfect completion, with your full red lips, and you're thrice as beautiful inside with how willing you are to protect us and with how much you love Sarisa, and...I..." He takes a shaky breath.

"S..." Xavia starts, tensing. "STOP IT!" She suddenly yells, pushing Rupert back hard enough to where he falls back into the snow. He quickly pushes himself up, ready for the worst, only to see instead Xavia had her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rupert asks, quickly getting up. "I-I had no intention of upsetting you! I-"

"YOUR WORDS ARE MAKING MY FACE HURT!" Xavia yells, looking at him. "I HATE IT! MY FACE SHOULDN'T FEEL LIKE _THIS!_"

"..." Rupert blinks. _...How do words make her face hurt? _

He then realizes it.

She was _blushing._

"You're blushing!" Rupert suddenly exclaims, surprised. He had never heard of Xavia doing that.

"...I'm WHAT?!" Xavia yells. "That's impossible! I've never done that once in my life!"

"..." Rupert blinks. "What?"

"I've never done it once!" Xavia repeats, still angry. She pushes her gloved hands back against her face. "How do I get this stupid heat to go away?!"

"...You've never blushed from embarrassment or anger?" Rupert asks.

"No." Xavia tells him. "I don't get embarrassed since I know how to avoid the situation."

"...So, what you're telling me is that never once in your life you have never blushed for any reason what so ever?"

"I'VE ESTABLISHED THAT FACT LIKE THREE TIMES NOW!"

"..." Rupert just blinks. Her face was a bit darker in the silver light now due to the blush, and what she had told him almost seemed to make since. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would blush. "Well...you...look cute when you blush."

"..." Xavia says nothing, but her face does get a bit darker. "...THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"But it is true." Rupert tells her.

"NOT THAT!" Xavia yells. She puts hand over her heart. "It HURTS..."

"..." Rupert just blinks. "Your heart hurts?"

"Yeah." Xavia tells him. "I must not be eating enough starches..." She mutters.

"...Xavia?" Rupert asks, making Xavia look up at him with her face hard. "I...I think..." He hesitates. "I think you...might...be..."

"Sick?" Xavia asks. "Yeah...that'd make sense."

"No, I mean..."

"Well what else could be wrong with me?!" Xavia asks. "It's normal for a person's face to heat up when they're sick, right?!"

"You're not sick, that heat on your face is a blush."

"THEN HOW DO I GET IT TO GO AWAY?!" Xavia demands. "What do I have to do?! Put snow on my face?!"

"..." Rupert says nothing. _...How is she so smart yet so oblivious? _He wonders. He then pulls his glove off, the air cold against his hand, and gently places it on the side of Xavia's face, the skin warm, soft and smooth, the blush on Xavia's face darkening. "Please...don't get rid of it." He tells her. "You look very cute with it."

"...I...!" Xavia growls between grit teeth. "I don't WANT to look cute!" She tells him, stepping back. "You wouldn't think that if you knew what I did to someone!"

"..." Rupert blinks, then takes a step towards her, putting his hand back on her cheek. "It doesn't matter to me."

"..." Xavia says nothing, but her face darkens more, making Rupert smile faintly

"You really do look adorable with a blush." He tells her.

"...Why do you think that?" Xavia asks.

"..." Rupert blinks. "...Because I love you."

"..." Xavia says nothing. "...Like...as a friend?"

**(RUPERT JUST GOT FRIEND-ZONED!)**

"No..." Rupert tells her. He takes a step closer, taking her hand in his other hand. "More than a friend."

"..." Xavia's eyes get wide with realization, her face getting darker.

"And I don't care that you tell me that people will come after me because I'm close to you." Rupert tells her. "I'd rather be with you and hunted than without you and not targeted."

"..." Xavia just blinks, still wide-eyed.

"I love you." He tells her again. Xavia just blinks, making Rupert smile a bit more.

He then kisses her.

Rupert feels a vast ocean of warmth fill him, mentally sighing softly. It felt as if he could float right up into the air, that he didn't have a single care in the world, and that time had completely stopped. He feels his face get warm as a blush surfaces, he deepens the kiss some, while Xavia stands, not reacting. They stand, surrounded by the silver snow, Rupert starting to draw back, only to be stopped as Xavia grabs his collar, keeping them in the kiss, and making Rupert open his eyes with surprise. Xavia's deep brown eyes blink, her face still dark with the blush, Rupert still finding it adorable, but she just had more of a look of curiosity in her eyes. After a second, her eyes close, and she returns the kiss, making Rupert close his eyes again, pulling her into a hug, which she doesn't refuse. Her hands run up his jaw, making him pull her closer, deepening the kiss a bit more, enjoying the warmth it brought.

They stand like that a few more moments before separating. Xavia steps back away from him, much to Rupert's surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"..." Xavia stands, looking at the snow covered ground in front of her. "...I...I don't know why I did that."

"..." Rupert feels a twang of pain in his chest. "You...don't feel...the-"

"It's not THAT!" Xavia tells Rupert, looking up at him. "It's-! I dunno! I never felt-well, is wasn't pain but at the same time it WAS, so I dunno WHAT to call it-before you told me all that stuff you did! Then, when you kissed me, it felt even better so I was trying to figure out what th' heck it was, and I couldn't figure it out, so then I returned the kiss and it felt even better, so then I just wanted us to stay like that, then I remembered I dunno why it felt so good, so now I'm just plain confused, AN' I FREAKIN' **HATE** BEING CONFUSED!"

"..." Rupert just blinks, while Xavia just grabs her head with one hand, the other curled into a hard fist which she looks at.

"SO NOW I JUST WANNA BREAK SOMETHING!" Xavia yells, frustrated. Rupert stands there for a moment, then steps towards her. Xavia looks up at him, taking a half step back, Rupert taking another step towards her, taking her head in his gloveless hand, which was cold, against her warm cheek, his fingers in her thick hair. He then kisses her again, his eyes closed.

A minute later...

"So...you flipped for me th' second you saw me?" Xavia asks Rupert as they walk through the house, heading towards their rooms.

"That's correct." Rupert says, a small, awkward smile on his face.

"...Was I _really _that oblivious?!" Xavia asks.

"Yes...unfortunately, yes...you were..." Rupert tells her sadly.

"..." Xavia looks back forward. "Well, I feel stupid now." Rupert just smiles some, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Don't worry." Rupert tells her. "That's in the past now." Xavia smiles some, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her hand over the hand Rupert had on her shoulder. They then hear a rumble, making Xavia stop and look at her stomach.

"Dang, I'm hungry." Xavia says, putting a hand over the growling organ, then looking up at Rupert. "Wanna go grab a midnight snack?"

"So long as it's not fruit cake." Rupert tells her.

"...Why fruit cake?" Xavia asks, her hand hanging at her side again.

"I...It...gave me a...how shall I say? rather _disturbing_ dream." Rupert tells her.

"Oh, c'mon!" Xavia says. "It couldn't of been _that_ bad!"

"..." Rupert merely thinks back to the dream...

He opened his eyes to see he was standing on a stage, wearing a white dress shirt, black coat and pants along with a red tie. Red, Todd, Holt, and Zeke all wearing the same, Red and Todd to his left and Holt and Zeke to his right.

**(MUST LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING THIS!:** ** watch?v=7E-47VmFopE )**

They began to do an 'Ooooh' like in a Christmas song, then Red started in his golden voice.

"Christmas, Christmas time is here! And Christmas songs you love to hear! Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but mostly-"

"Shopping, shopping, shopping!" Todd, Holt and Zeke chimed in, Rupert still confused. "Christmas, Christmas time is here! Sleigh bells and the red-nosed deer, but mostly songs played a thousand times each year! HEARD THE SAME SONG TWEEEENTY TIMES! AND IT'S ONLY HAAAAAALLOWEEN!" They then began to sing in such a ruckus Rupert could only make out half of what they said, before it got clear again. "CHRISTMAS SEASON! Starting sooner every year! IT'S OC-TO-BER! Stores with plastic Christmas trees! RAN-SACK THE MALL! Shopping till you lose your mind! SPIKE THE EGG-NOG! Sit back and watch Rudolf," They went on to list several other Christmas movies, Rupert still confused on what they were saying until Todd said one thing.

"Ho." He said, his voice flat.

After that, Rupert felt his arms and legs get cold, making him look down to see why.

He gets a look of utter shock and disturbance on his face.

They, all of the boys, were now wearing red show girl out fits with green feathers, red heels, and red circlets with green feathers.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Rupert yells, not amused in anyway. The others sudden wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, and doing the 'can-can' kicks, going along with the song, Rupert too disturbed to know what to do. "THIS IS NOT AMUSING!" He yells, after a minute of his panicking and the others singing and dancing, along with a bit of prancing, Kaze suddenly walks across the stage, wearing his regular cloths and as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"I'm going to go get some Chinese food." He says.

"KAZE, HELP ME!" Rupert yells, Kaze not hearing him to his dismay.

The four other continued on, Rupert only having control of his voice.

Rupert shivers at the memory of the dream.

"...What was it?" Xavia asks. "C'mon, what happened? Red and Todd ask you and Joe to meet them in the woods in something nice, you and him get there to see Red and Todd wearing fancy dresses and a tea party set up?"

"NO!" Rupert yells, his face getting embarrassed. "It was...MUCH...MUCH..._MUCH_...worse..."

"...I'm...gonna just get some cookies then head to bed." Xavia says. She heads towards the kitchen, Rupert going to his room, praying not to have another nightmare like the one he had.

I wake up some when I become aware of a sweet smell, it reminding me of fresh straw and green grass. I close my eyes, hugging the person.

"What nightmare was it this time?" I ask Todd, who hugs Stanly, with my voice half asleep.

"I was just cold." He tells me.

"...What dream?" I ask, still groggy.

"...Raptin turned into ZZ and ate me." Todd says sadly, yet I still smile.

"Don't worry." I tell him, hugging him a bit tighter, my arm under his neck and as he curls up against me. His warmth seeps into me, making me quickly fall back asleep.

**AN-Yes...**

**IT FINNALLY HAPPENED!**

**Red: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Magma: And, let's be honest, can anyone see the guys actually doing what happened in Rupert's fruit cake induced dream?**

**Red: What IS IT with you and giving him disturbing dreams?!**

**Magma:...It's funny. XD**

**Reviews:**

**1T1S1T: Did you like this chapa?**

**Omniverse: Wow. That IS a good day! :D**

**mysterydude123: Ah, don't 'bout it. :) You have a right to be mad, and my head cold is going away. I got due to lack of sleep, so my mom's been giving me stuff to help me fall asleep.**

**Casey: Ah, no actually. :/ But as for me bing evil, I PROUDLY ACCEPT THE FACT! :D**

**Gunsandgames: WHAT ARE THE HINTS YOU SPEAK OF?!**

**DunalN2: Sinauria's still here.**

**Supernoah95: You like~?**

**Wintergirl: YAY~! I'd love to see that comic! XD All you have to do for Rupert is make his hair a bit longer. And was this the romance you requested? **

**Alrighty, next chapa somethin' BIG is gonna happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Alright! This is the chapa!**

**Red:...For...what?**

**Magma: SPIKE THE EGGNOG!**

**Red:...But...we're not gonna drink...**

**Magma: But it would make a good practical joke! XD But, this Chapa's song, Extraordinary Merry Christmas!**

**Link:**

** watch?v=pvDtoahtEBw**

Chapter Six

I hear a musical ringing, making me crack open my eyes, realizing it's my cell phone ringing. Todd's actually laying with one arm across me, his head on my chest, and sits up while I blink the blurriness out of my eyes, him rubbing his eye and smacking his mouth. Todd then crawls over me, making me shoot up with a start to see him answering my phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asks. "It's SIX in morning, so this better be important!"

"Gimme that." I say, still half asleep as I take it from his hands, and putting against my head. "Hello? Red Ranger here, how can I be of assistance?"

"The BB Bandits have escaped from prison." The person, it being Wendy, tells me.

"MA'AM?!" I exclaim, waking up due to shock.

A few minutes later...

"And to think we were just talking about him the other day." Kaze says, spooning some oatmeal into his mouth while we all sit at the table, eating breakfast.

"Something tells me this Christmas won't be dull." Mary says.

"Agreed." Zeke tells her.

"Well, I think we'll have to set up some traps if they decide to come after us." I say before eating another spoonful of my oatmeal.

"Well, we have to get firewood first." Xavia says. "Th' storm's on its way, an' fast. I got that feelin' in my bones."

"Well, bones can't talk, so they're defiantly not lying!" Holt says, finishing his breakfast. "To where we can get firewood!"

A few hours later...

"We'll be good till summer with that much wood!" Rosie says, all of us in the living room with hot chocolate, a large platter of sugar cookies and watching the news.

"Indeed." Sinauria agrees, sipping her hot chocolate. "But...what about when we go to sleep? It is not dangerous to sleep when you are cold?"

"Hypothermia." Xavia says, sitting on the floor cross legged. "That's when you lay down and fall asleep on something cold, it sucks the heat from you, you body temperature drops, and you don't wake up."

"Do you think we could hook up a generator or something?" Holt asks.

"Probably." Xavia tells him. "I have one we could wire to the house to use when it's night."

"Night?" Mary asks.

"We can use it to keep the house warm at night, and have it going full time to keep the freezers and refrigerators running so nothing'll happen to the food." Xavia tells her. "But I would suggest we still sleep in warm pajamas with thick socks and a couple more blankets."

"You sure know how to prepare." Zeke tells her. We finish our hot cocoa break, then do as she suggested, putting more blankets in the bedrooms, while she, Holt and Kaze work on hooking up the generator to the house, wiring it so that the heat will turn on and off at certain times, while the kitchen will have power for the fridges and heat so nothing'll happen to the food.

"You guys doing alright?" I call, walking through the basement, holding a tray that has three glass mugs of hot cocoa on it, finding them at work at the power box with the generator.

"We're good." Kaze tells me.

"Just a few more wires." Holt says, working with some.

"Ah...Well, I brought you guys some drinks to help warm ya up." I tell them, holding out the tray.

"Ah! Thanks!" Kaze says, accepting one of the glass mugs a proceeding to drink some of the deep brown liquid. Holt takes one as well, and Xavia takes the remaining one without looking up from the work she's doing.

I suddenly hear loud, howling wind.

"It has arrived." Xavia says.

"GUYS!" I yell, darting back up the stairs into the house, the wind even louder up out of the basement. The lights begin to flicker, then go off entirely as I come into the living room to see all of them in there. "...I think you know by now."

"We need to get firewood!" Rupert says, running past me.

"Mary, Rosie, Sinauria, Pauleen, you guys get everyone's snow gear while the rest of us get firewood!"

"On it!" Mary says as they run to the front of the house to get the snow gear while Zeke, Holt, Todd, Lola and I run back towards the basement, to see the work with the generator finished and we make a line, one person handing an armful of fire wood to the next, who then next person, gives it to them, then runs back to get the nest armful. After a bit, the last one comes, there being enough firewood in the living room for the rest of the day.

"Oh...That was tiring." Todd says, falling back on a couch, wearing his snow gear and tired.

"Diga-Ditto." Pauleen says, plopping down next to him.

"Well, at least we have a good fire and plenty of wood." Holt says. Sinauria yawns, half asleep.

"Like, allllll that running really woooooore you out." Lola says.

"It's not that." Xavia says, sitting cross legged in front of the fire, sipping hot chocolate. "She reptilian, not'a mammal like us. When it gets cold, Reptiles sleep, so it's dangerous for the Dinaurians to be exposed to the cold for extended periods of time." She drinks more of her hot chocolate. "Since it's cold right now, she's starting to get sleepy due to it, and if they get too cold it'll be hazardous to their health."

"What do we do?!" Holt asks, on his feet in a second. "We can't let that happen!"

"Well, if I tinker with the generators I should make it to where they can use less energy fuel, thus allowing me to have them running full time." Xavia says, still staring into the fire. "However, they still have limits, so the house will still be below normal temperature, thus we'll still have to sleep in warmer clothes and with more blankets."

"That doesn't matter!" Holt says. "Just do what you have to with the generators so Sinauria will be alright!"

"And you still claim not to have a crush." I say, smiling and holding the mug of hot chocolate up to my lips.

"Because I don't!" Holt tells me.

"Keep talking; I'm sure you'll convince me eventually." I say.

"I'll get to work." Xavia says, standing up and heading off to work on the generators. My gaze goes over to Rupert, who has been strangely quiet this entire time.

"Uh...Hey Rupert?" Zeke asks, apparently noticing as well.

"Hm?" Rupert hums, looking at him. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"Well, you've just been...quiet." Zeke says.

"It's unnatural." Mary says, agreeing with him.

"You're not sick, right?" Todd asks.

"Well, no, it's just..." Rupert sits there, staring into his mug of hot cocoa, his face getting a red tint to it.

"Then what's wrong, digadig?" Pauleen asks.

"..." Rupert says nothing, but his face gets redder, make us exchange looks. "I have to go!" Rupert suddenly says, on his feet and striding out of the room, probably to help Xavia with the generators.

"..." We all sit in silence, looking at each other.

Later...

"Ah!" Sinauria says, stretching her arms, and sitting up from where she had been laying on the sofa. "That was a very nice nap!"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Pauleen squeals, hugging her.

_Holt has no argument with that... _I think, looking over the lip of my mug a Holt, who's looking at Sinauria with a blush. Xavia and Rupert got the generators done, making it warm enough in the house to where we don't have to wear or snow gear, but still cool enough to where if you just sat around you would get chilly.

"So, there's a blizzard outside, the gifts are wrapped, decorations up, and the adults gone." Rosie says, sipping her cocoa. "What should we do?"

"OH!" Lola suddenly says, on her feet. "I have, like, the best plaaaaaan ever!" She grabs Rosie, Pauleen, Sinauria, Mary and Xavia by the collars of their shirts, then dragging them out of the room.

"..." We boys sit in silence.

"...This won't end well, will it?" Kaze asks, all of us shaking our heads.

With the gals...

"HEY!" Xavia yells, escaping Lola's clutches. "What th' heck are you planning?!"

"Alright." Lola sighs, letting everyone else go, allowing them to look at her. "I have this plan that is sooooo cute~."

"Oh! Cute how?" Mary asks.

"Well..." Lola starts. She goes onto explain it, which was basically the girls wearing these Santa costumes that had mini-skirts, and shoulder capes.

"We would look so adorable!" Rosie squeals.

"I'm in!" Pauleen says.

"I will do it..." Sinauria says, a small smile on her face.

"What say you Xavia?" Mary asks.

"I'd rather rot in Hades' manor." Xavia says, looking over her shoulder at them, one hand in her pocket.

"Like, ouch." Lola says.

"Well, then again," Xavia starts, making smiles reappear on the girl's faces. "I don't think he'll let me back in there. Last time I saw him he told me that if he ever saw m down there again he'd throw me into the lake of souls to be disintegrated alive." She then smirks with amusement, her eyes closed. "Hmph. What he does know is that he can only do that if I'm dead, and he can't get me when I'm dead."

"..." The other girls stand there, shock on their faces except for Sinauria, who stood with confusion, the feather on top of her head curled to look like a question mark.

"...Who is...Hades?" Sinauria asks.

"Ah! Diga-don't worry about that!" Pauleen says, patting Sinauria on the head.

"C'mon, you have to do it!" Rosie says.

"Yeah!" Mary agrees.

"Is there a law that says I _have _to?" Xavia asks, still looking back over her shoulder at them, a dull, unamused look to her face.

"Well...no, but-"

"Is there anything I could benefit from doing it?" Xavia asks, cutting Pauleen off.

"Ah...no..." Lola says.

"Precisely." Xavia says, closing her eyes and looking back forward. She walks down the hallway, smiling with victory.

"Sarisa! I need a favor!" Rosie says, making Xavia whirl around to see Rosie had her phone out.

"Yes?" Sarisa asks, the phone being on speaker. Before any of the girls can say anything, Xavia sprints right at them, snatching the phone right from the owners hand, and then getting to the end of the hallway before they realized it was gone.

"Hey Sarisa!" Xavia says into the phone.

"Hi Xavia!" Sarisa's voice says, gleeful. "What did Rosie need?"

"..." Xavia racks her brain for what to do, to where she could keep the truth hidden but not lie to Sarisa.

"GET THAT PHONE!" Mary yells, running right at Xavia, who merely smirks with amusement.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" She says. She then jumps in the air, doing a corkscrew, bouncing off the walls, floor and ceiling to the point to where the other girls turned their head to look at the other end, she stood there, holding the phone in her hand with a playful look on her face. The other girls charge at her, making Xavia dart off, weaving through the hallways, only to run into Rupert.

"Agh!" Rupert yelps, startled.

"Sorry rich boy!" Xavia says, then running past him, leaving Rupert with a dazed look.

**(Not exactly what's going on, but it'll fit better for the moment.**

**Link: watch?v=M7byjAaLcRM)**

After a bit...

We're all running around like madmen, looking for Xavia who, as far as I know, has Rosie's phone with Sarisa on the other end, who's still oblivious to what's going on here. We look everywhere, in closets, under beds, behind any piece of furniture possible, around the cellar and basement, only to find no sign of her.

_Do we REALLY think she'd make herself that easy to find? _I think. _I mean, really. She could sneak right up to a person in broad daylight, right where they could see her, and she could still scare them outta their skin. _

"Any sign of her?" Kaze asks as we group up in the foyer in front of the grand staircase.

"I'm afraid not." Zeke sighs, panting from running.

"I bet some let her get away!" Pauleen says.

"..." All of us then look at Rupert.

"Please, I barely know why she's running." He tells us.

"Well, we've alllllll bumped into her." Lola says.

"It is not like her to let that happen, correct?" Sinauria asks.

"Hold it!" Holt says, running in. "I just got an idea!"

"What is it?" Mary asks.

"Why don't we just call Sarisa with another phone?" Holt asks flatly.

"Good idea pal!" I say, my hand shooting into my vest to get my phone from the pocket I keep it in, only to feel nothing. "...Where's my phone?" I ask, looking into the pocket. Everyone else reaches into pockets for their, unable to find them.

"That's what the bumping into us was for!" Todd exclaims, making it click in my mind.

"You mad bro?" We all look at the top of the stair case to see Xavia standing triumphant, a stack of cell phones in one hand and Rosie's phone in the other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!" Sarisa's voice suddenly says from the other side.

_We can't say anything since Xavia won't let Sarisa hear it, but-! _An idea pops into my mind. "Why don't you tell her why we've been running around Xavia?" I call, making the triumphant look from Xavia face disappear.

"Yeeeeaaaah..." Lola says, a grin creeping across her face, her catching onto what I'm doing. "After all, you'd, like, NEVER liiiiiiiie to Sarisa, right?"

"..." Xavia says nothing, but she's somewhere between hurriedly thinking and panicking. We stand with triumphant looks on our faces, looking up at her while she looks down at us.

"...Xavia?" Sarisa asks.

"The gals just had this idea that I wanted no part of and they were gonna try to get you to make me do it knowing that I'd do anything you tell me to, so that's all, goodbye and I love you!" Xavia says a bit too loudly into the phone, then hanging up. "TAKE THAT! I didn't lie to her and I still kept the plot from her! What know?!"

"...I blame Holt." Zeke says, crossing his arms.

**(Alright, you guys can go back to the other song.)**

"What?!" Holt exclaims. "Why me?!"

"'Cause you're Holt, why not?" I ask, smiling, while Holt sighs. Xavia's phone rings, making her put Rosie's phone on the pile in her other hand, allowing her to pull out her phone and answer it.

"Hello?" She asks. "Hi Sarisa!"

There's a pause, and her face drops.

"...What...was the plan the girls had?" Xavia asks, a mixture of horror, panic and worry on her face.

"We'll leave you to tell her!" Rosie calls over her shoulder, the girls dragging us out of the room into the living room, where out mugs of hot chocolate and plates of goodies still sat.

After a bit...

"So how do you think it's going?" Zeke asks, eating some fruit cake.

"I HATE you guys." We all look to see Xavia in the door way, a very angry scowl on her face while her eyes where hidden by her bangs.

"Ah! So she found out about our plan?" Rosie asks.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Xavia roars, looking up and allowing them to see her eyes. "NOW SHE WANTS ME TO GO ALONG WITH IT, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She stamps through the room, going through another archway towards the bedrooms.

"..." We all sit, stiff with terror except for Rupert, who just picks up a small plate of the cookies I made, and a mug of hot chocolate, walking after her.

"May I come in?" Rupert asks, pushing open the door to Xavia's room some.

"...Fine." She answers. She sat on the bed, her boots lying on the floor and hugging her knees with her head between her knees, her hair hanging down to the small of her back. Rupert quietly walks over, sitting on the bed, setting down the tray he had.

"Are you alright? You usually do this when you're mad." He asks, looking at Xavia.

"...Hm..." She hums, not moving. "They just don't get it. I hate having to look that wretched thing the call 'cute'. It's not me. When someone wants me to look...'cute', they don't want me to be me in a sense. I'm a person who prefers to look how I want, like a tomboy since that's what I am."

"..." Rupert blinks, mulling over it. Yes, she did have a point, but she was also, on a daily basis, cute anyways. With her dark hair and the deep brown eyes, all she had to do was smile. She didn't require to dress up or anything like the such, and Rupert knew that was what threw people off the most. "...Well, to be perfectly honest with you...all you have to do is smile."

"Hm?" Xavia hums, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You only have to smile." Rupert tells her again, a faint smile on his face. "With you...that's all you have to do, and you're instantly there."

"..." Xavia looks back forward. "Why does it not bother me when you say it?" She asks.

"Because." Rupert says, smiling more. "I love you." He hugs her, kissing her temple.

**AN-GOTTA GIT THIS CHAPA UP!**

**Greywing44: Seriously. There is something wrong with my mind.**

**mysterydude123: Wow. Y'all really loved chapa 5! :D O.O Dat dream...lay off the weird foods before bed.**

**Wintergirl: Then I take it you liked it! :D Anyways, about DeviantART...yeah. I can't get on that site.**

**Ya see, my computer got a virus on it that would not allow me to connect to the internet, and I just got my internet back about a month ago, and my dad believes the virus came from there, so he banned me from going to that site...Sorry.**

**Gunsandgames: Okay. :) And it was disturbing, wasn't it? XD**

**1T1S1T: YEEEEAAAAAH~! :D :D :D :D**

**DunalN2: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST SWEET LITTLE SINAURIA?! She's Dynal's daughter for crying out loud! AND SHE'S SO ADORABLE!**

**Omniverse: Yeah. I figured everyone wanted some romance between them, so I figured why not?**

**Supernoah95: Why yes, actually. I was planning on it. :D**

**Chi-San: STORM BLADE-CHAN! DID YOU GIVE HER SUGAR?!**

**Leave a review~! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-LET'S JUST GET TO IT!**

**Song: watch?v=4vNcGlM8O3I**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I wake up the next morning wearing my fleece, deep blue pajamas with black around the collar of the long sleeved button up shirt, as well as around the ends of the long sleeves and long pants legs. After I get dressed, I head down the kitchen, get some stuff for breakfast, which is scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, biscuits and some pastries. Everyone meets up in the dining room for breakfast, which we all enjoy.

"The blizzard let up in the wee hours of the morning." Kaze says, looking out the window to the blue, blue, blue sky while the ground is solid white and sparkling.

"It'll be back." Xavia says, chewing a slice of bacon.

"She's right." Mary says, having her phone out. "The weather reports say that was the first wave."

"Aw, man." I say sadly. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and the adults probably won't be back in time for Christmas."

"Ya know," Todd starts. "even though we won't celebrate till they get back, it still won't be the same if we do it after Christmas. There's just something in the air on the day, ya know?"

"Yep." Holt says, glumly pushing the food around on his plate. We finish breakfast, putting the food away then washing the dishes, heading out to the back yard to enjoy the snow.

"Patrol Team, diga, we have a problem." Pauleen says, trying to form a snowball only to have it fall apart.

"It's a dry snow." Xavia says, kicking some of the snow that comes to the middle of our lower legs.

"In other words, we can't really make anything." Rosie says.

"DINO!" I say, kicking some snow. "This is only getting worse and worse! First the adults have to leave, then Bullwort escapes, there's a blizzard and now no snow that we can use!" Anger roils and boils in me, making me just want to fight something to release the anger.

"Red, remember your A.L." Xavia advises, making me start to calm myself by taking deep breaths.

"Well, he does have a right." Zeke tells Xavia. "After all, he and his parents are always together around this time of the year."

"But he still shouldn't, like, explode over it." Lola says.

"We all have points in this, so can we please move to a different subject?" Kaze says.

"Well, there's nothing really to do inside and we can't do squat with this snow," Holt says, tossing a snow ball that refuses to stay together to the ground. "so what should we do?"

"Ramps." Sinauria says, making us look at her to see she was pushing the snow to make a large mound. "This snow...it is too dry to stay together in small masses, but is you do it large masses, then they can stay together."

"She's right ya know." Xavia says.

"Alright, but what can we do with a bunch'a snow mounds?" I ask.

"I have an idea." Rupert tells us.

After a bit...

"WOOOO-HOOOOO!" I yell, as we ride on sleek snow mobiles through the back yard, using the snow mounds we made to make it even more fun, and to make paths through the snow, those parts now only having the bottom, hard packed snow that's about a half inch thick. We laugh with glee and enjoyment as we ride, Sinauria riding with Holt since she doesn't know how to operate a snow mobile, but still having fun nonetheless. After a bit, my face and the tips of my ears are numbed from the cold. We head in to warm up and to have lunch, which is noodle soup with more grilled cheese sandwiches.

"That was an awesome idea Rupert!" Mary tells him as we remove our snow gear.

"Yeah!" Zeke says, agreeing.

"Maybe we can do that some more later, ya know?" Holt asks as we start walking. "After all, the snow mounds are still good, and-"

"GET DOWN!" Xavia suddenly yells, jumping to the floor making us do the same.

There's a _SMASH_, the sound of glass breaking, followed by the sound of something rolling along the floor, then silence.

"..." No one says anything.

"...Are we dead?" Todd asks.

"No, we're ghosts that will forever haunt this place." Kaze says. I lift my head up, one of my arms being around Rosie to protect her.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A brick." Xavia says, making us all look at her, to see she's standing there, holding a brick in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "'Red, I have escaped from prison and I'm coming for you and your little friends.'" Xavia starts, reading the letter aloud. "'Bullwort.' Well, short, sweet and to th' point." Xavia says sarcastically.

"But he's still coming for us!" Holt says, on his feet.

"Then let's prepare!" Kaze says. We get a bunch of supplies, then star preparing the house, inside and out. Todd drives one of the snow mobiles over the tracks we made while Pauleen sits on the back of it with a water sprayer Xavia made, covering the tracks with water, which freezes to ice. We set up tripwires, paint cans that're tied to the ceiling so they'll hit any bad guys in the face, put clear plastic wrap over door frames, hide tape recorders that have firecrackers going off on them that can be activated with a remote all around the house, make the snow mobiles ready for our getaway, and several other traps that the BB Bandits won't enjoy one bit.

* * *

**AN-And I gotta stop here since this is overdue, and that's all I had planned for this chapa, SO ON TO THA REVIEWS!**

**Mew girl: Sinauria's absolutely adorable! :D Just ask Holt, he'll agree with me.**

**Supernoah95:...Why would there be a security camera there?**

**Wintergirl: Actually, the cover for this story is Xavia wearing the outfit. :)**

**Omniverse: Actually, Holt knows he's in love, he just won't admit it to anyone. ...And what question did I not answer?!**

**mysterydude123: HUZZAH INDEED! :D But I feel like the disturbing dream might have been my fault since I gave Rupert a dream of utter disturbance.**

**Chi-Chan: DON'T RUN! Ride snow mobiles! :D**

**Casey: Yup. :)**

**Gunsandgames: How is Xavia too sneaky and too smart for her own good? ?_?**

**DunalN2: Well, I always imagined Dynal as the character who would be a slightly over protective father of a sweet girl.**

**1T1S1T: YES! :D**

**Greywing44: As soon as they find out.**

**Red: Well, Magma will try to finish this story in time! **

**Magma: Until then, stay safe and happy everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Okay, my internet on my laptop is down, so I recommend that you just listen to last chapa's song. Other than that, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The sky was dark, the winter stars and moon shining bright and silver, reflecting off the snow that crunched under several sky blue snow boots as the BB Bandits headed towards a mansion, Bullwort leading them. They all wore parkas that resembled their usual shirts, snow pants that resembled their regular ones, gloves and snow boots that were sky blue, purple scarves with white fur at the end, and the BB Bandits wore their regular toboggans while Bullwort wore a plain purple one.

_I'll show him... _The former police chief thinks, looking through binoculars at the mansion, warm light glowing through the windows and smoke streaming from the chimney. They could hear the Christmas music playing, undoubted from the living room where all the kids were, and they could hear them laughing and joking as if they had not a care in the world. _Stupid little kid..._ Bullwort thinks bitterly again, thinking about Red and that smile he had, where a person could see his perfect, white teeth. _I'll show you! _

"Boss, what're your orders?" A Bandit asks.

"Proceed towards the house with caution." Bullwort tells him. "There're three door: one to the basement, one at the front, and this back one. When we get in, check all the rooms as we move towards the living room, and we'll trap them there."

"Alright Boss!" The Bandit says. "Move out!" The Bandits a Bullwort hop over the fence using a mound of snow they had made to help, then wading through the deep snow towards several snow mounds.

"Go through these." Bullwort says. "The snow's been moved, so it'll be easier to-" As he steps onto the track, his foot slips, making it fly up into the air and causing him to fall flat on him back.

"Ack!" A Bandit yelps, making Bullwort quickly sit up and look around, only to see the lackeys trying to move across the glossy ground, only to slip and fall.

_They iced the track over! _Bullwort thinks, realizing it. _ARGH! Those little buffoons are one step ahead of us! _He thinks, trying to get to his feet, only to slip and fall back on the ice.

After about a half hour of slipping, sliding, falling, and overall failures, the Bandits finally manage to get off the ice covered ground, into the safe, deep snow.

* * *

Earlier on, in the house...

"Anyone wanna bet money on how long it's gonna take them?" Zeke asks, using binoculars to watch the BB Bandits from the window as they slipped around on the ice.

"Thirty minutes, give or take a few." Xavia says, she playing poker with Kaze, Lola and Holt while Sinauria watched, them using some of the sweets Red had made as money while Todd, Rupert, and Red all played video games on hand held systems, and Rosie, Pauleen and Mary all were doing each other's hair for no real reason.

"An hour." Todd says, then frowning as Red K.O.'ed him in the game.

"Fifteen minutes." Holt says, sure of his guess.

* * *

Back with Bullwort and the BB Blunders...(See what I did there?)

"OKAY!" Bullwort yells, all of them have _finally_ making it to the back patio and getting up the steps. "Now, carry out the plan!" The Bandits nod, splitting up into two groups of five, Bullwort being his own. The other two go to secure the basement and the front door, while Bullwort heads over to the door, determined to get in. After looking through the window and seeing no one there, he tries the handle, only to find it locked. _Hm...There's always a key under a welcome mat. _He looks down, and there was a plain brown mat to wipe shoes off on under his feet. He steps off of it, lifts up the mat, picking up as key then putting the mat back down. _Idiots. They didn't thinks to-_

Right as he inserts the key, a jolt of electricity shocks him, causing him to shake violently and yell, then jumping back while his hair-and mustache-stood on end.

"..." He stands, panting and 'shocked' at the sudden jolt of electricity. _STUPID KIDS! _He thinks, then just kicking the door, causing it to fly in, allowing him to step inside and nod. _Good. Now, That's out of the way so-_

TWING.

_What? _He looks down at the foot he just put down, to see a broken string. _What the-_

Something big, cold, and white hits him, making him fly back onto the patio, and making him lay there for a second before he slowly sits up, to see the kids had rigged a tripwire to catapult a giant snowball at him.

_ ...Stupid, stupid, STUPID, STUPID,__** STUPID KIDS!**_Bullwort mentally yells, jumping up and stamping into the house, keeping his eyes down to watch for further trip wires. After a few hallways, he suddenly hears several gun shots, making him shriek with terror and jump to the floor, rolling under a table. _THEY'RE SHOOTING AT ME?! _He thinks, horrified. _I knew they didn't like me, but wanting to KILL me?! I didn't think- _He suddenly stops, then looking up at the underside of the table to see a tape recorder playing. Reaching up, he switches it off, making the noise of what he suddenly realized was firecrackers stop.

_...I HATE RED RANGER! _Bullwort thinks, getting out from under the table, humiliated at what just happened.

* * *

Back with the kids...

They all laugh, watching the screens which had the hallways on them, showing the BB Bandits getting caught in their traps.

"How did he escape from jail?" Red asks, smiling and enjoying hot chocolate. "I mean, really! He couldn't escape from his own bed with how bad he's doing right now!"

* * *

Back with Bullwort...

After walking down more hallways, Bullwort comes to a set of stairs, steps down onto the first on only to have his foot fly out from under him, causing him to fall down the stairs, knocking the breath out of him.

"...OOOOW..." He groans, then sitting up, pushing himself to his feet, only to stumble and ram into the wall, using it to support himself. After a minute, he continues on, coming into a kitchen. It was nice and clean, the air smelling sweet, shining pots and pans hanging down from the ceiling and the stainless steel shining as well. _It's too quiet. _Bullwort thinks, walking around and keeping his guard up. He then spots the source of the sweet smell: A platter of Christmas-themed sugar cookies.

_...I have heard he's a good cook... _Bullwort thinks, slowly making his way over to the platter, timidly picking one of the frosted sweets up, and taking a bite out of it.

It was _divine_.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmm..." Bullwort sighs, the sweet taste filling his mouth, causing him to ram the rest into his mouth, then eating two more.

His tongue suddenly burns.

"GEEEEYYYYYAAA!" He shrieks, running over to the sink and gulping down water as it rushed from the faucet, but it not making the burning going away. "WAHT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Bullwort yells, looking around frantically for something to drink, then spotting a fridge and running over to it, seizing a milk carton from inside of it, and gulping the entire thing down, making the burning go away. "Ah...That's better..." He sighs, then looking over at the platter. He walks back over to it, the fridge door shut and the empty carton on the counter as he looks back over them, suddenly noticing a slip of paper, which he takes an unfolds to see neat handwriting, recognizing it as Red's from the letter he got when Red left.

**Dear Bullwort,**

** Remember when you asked if we were too hot and needed a cool down right before I defeated you with Igno? Well, I remembered that and I thought: OH! I'll put out some cookies with a surprise in them out, just for him! **The message has a little heart after that.

** So, I put some of my family recipe hot sauce in it! **A smiley face after that. **It's super "cool" since it take about thirty seconds to go into effect, so you think they were okay, then they scorch your mouth! **Another heart.

**Sincerely, **

** Red **Another heart.

**P.S. I forgive you for trying to ruin our holiday. Please accept my forgiveness.**

"..." Bullwort then rips the paper to shreds. _NOTHING ANNOYS ME MORE THAT WHEN HE FORGIVES ME LIKE THAT! _ He then turns, stamping out of the kitchen. He wonders down more hallways, then sees a tuff of dark grey hair sticking out from behind a table covered with a table cloth.

_AH HA! _Bullwort thinks, charging right for the table, the slamming right into clear plastic wrap which was around the archway.

_...STUPID KIDS! _He thinks, tearing through the plastic wrap, then noticing there was something...sticky...on the wrapping. He ignores it, reaches across the narrow table, grabbing the tuff f hair and yanking it.

_CLICK._

Bullwort is then buried in white feathers, and he suddenly realizes the tuff of hair was fur dyed dark gray.

_...STUPID, STUPID KIDS! _He roars, thrashing about, causing the feathers around him to fly about, but most of them sticking to him, making him almost look like a giant, purple-skinned, white-feathered bird...with a mustache. He then stomps out of them room, not knowing the kids were laughing while they watched.

After a bit...

Bullwort stumbles into a hallway, ready to strangle Red for all the traps he had walked right into.

"Boss!" Bullwort looks up to see the other two groups of BB Bandits hurrying over to him the best they could.

"Their traps are horrible!" One of them says.

"Yeah!" Another agrees. "We went up a stair case and PAINT CANS hit us in the face!"

"..." Bullwort says nothing, but suddenly realizes the living room was the room right next to the one they were standing in. "They're in the room right next to us."

"..." They stand in silence for second, then charge into the room, jumping on the furniture, only to find no one but themselves in the room.

"...OH, COME ON!" Bullwort roars.

"The attic!" One of the lackeys says. "They have to be in the attic!"

"Then let's get them!" They all run out of the room, running down hallways, not noticing there were no traps, then finding another set of stairs, which they charge up, Bullwort in the front.

_When I get my hands on that grey haired boy, I'll- _He then trips over a string that went across the stair case, causing him to fall forward, his lackeys falling onto him, and they all then sliding down the stairs to a tangled pile at the bottom.

"..." None of them say anything.

"GET OFF ME!" Bullwort yells, making the Bandits scramble off of him, all of them then heading back up the stairs, stepping over the tripwire, then getting to a door, throwing it open into an attic.

Empty, but they could smell the sweets that had been in the room.

"They're one step ahead of us!" One of the lackeys says.

"They went down the dumbwaiter!" One of the lackeys exclaims, pointing at the contraption in the wall.

"Oh BUUUULLWOOOORT~!" The said man looks, the walks over to an open window, opening it, only to have a snow ball made of fake snow hit his face.

"GYAH!" He exclaims, jumping back and quickly wiping off his face, then looking back out the window to see Red standing there, a happy kitten look on his face.

"You like the sugar cookies I left you~?" Red calls, making Bullwort's face go red with anger.

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" He yells, only making Red smile more.

"I don't think you can with all the traps you've been walking into!" He says.

"OH YEAH?!" Bullwort yells.

A few minutes later...

Bullwort and his lackeys run out the door onto the patio, then jumping down the stairs to see the kids on the snowmobiles, riding down a track with several snow mounds.

"AFTER TH-" Bullwort then slips on the ice he had completely forgotten about, making the kids laugh as they rode the snow mobiles. Bullwort and his lackeys manage to get their feet under them, only to have some fall back down, then give up and just lay on their stomachs as they push themselves along with their hands, while Bullwort and some others managed to stay on their feet as they shakily skated on the ice, still unable to catch up to the kids riding snow mobiles.

_**WHEN I-**_

KA-**BOOM!**

* * *

With Red...

I hear Bullwort shriek with terror after hearing an explosion, making me look back to see the snow mounds bursting into chunks of loose snow and thin pieces of ice, then fireworks going off in the air above.

"Who planted the fireworks?!" I ask, my furry parka hood rubbing my cheek.

"Your welcome!" Xavia calls. "They're water proof, and remote activated!"

"Nice!" Holt calls. Some of us laugh; some of us chuckle; but we all pour on the speed, flying through the air, looping around the track towards the shaken BB Bandits, then using lassos to tie them up, the ends of the ropes tied to our snow mobiles, causing the Bandits to be dragged along, us on the snow mobiles then making then get caught on a big tree, tying them all up.

Later...

"Well, not bad kids." A police officer in a navy blue parka with white fur in the hood, an officer's cap, black snow pants and snow boots tells us as he writes down the details that we told him about the Bandits breaking in. "We were worried that they'd hurt you guys when we got that call, but it seems you were very prepared for them."

"Thank you officer." Zeke says, smiling.

"Oh! And..." I rush back into the house, grab a platter that has a mountain of Christmas-themed sugar cookies on them held down by some tin foil, then rush back out to the officer. "These're for you guys."  
"Ah! Why thank you, Red Ranger." He tells me, accepting them. "All of you have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" Todd says, waving. The officer gets into a prison van, which has the BB Bandits in the back, and the van drives off as more snow starts to fall.

"Well, that went just as planned!" Xavia says as we walk back into the house.

"Nice touch with the fireworks." Rosie tells her as we remove our snow gear.

"They were very spectacular to watch." Rupert says, helping Xavia with her parka.

"Well, either way," Sinauria says, making us all look at her to see her yawning. "it is late, and we should go to bed."

"No argument, diga." Pauleen agrees, yawning. We tell each other our good nights, then head to our rooms. I change into my fleece pajamas, then crawl into bed, curl up into a ball with my hands under my pillow, drifting into a peaceful, deep sleep, and a dream of my parents and I all enjoying the snow.

* * *

With Bullwort...

_STUPID KID, STUPID KID, STUPID KID, STUPID KID, STU-_

"Bullwort?" An officer asks, interrupting Bullwort's train of thought.

"WHAT?!" He snaps.

"This is for you." The officer says, holding a package between the bars. Bullwort get as confused look, then takes the package, opening it to see a devise with a screen and a power button. He picks it up, and turns it on, showing Red with his nice, white smile.

"We hope you like our song~!" He says.

"Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Deck the halls with the bandit boss!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Make them cookies with some hot sauce!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Give them scraps, and give them bruises!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Let the traps have their uses!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Let the paint cans facepalm them!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Let the judge condemn them!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Give them feathers for dinner!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!

Ranger is declared the winner!

Fa lalalalala, lalalala!"

Red spins around, then stops to where Red was facing him, still smiling and now winking.

"Merry Christmas Bullwort!" He says.

"..." Bullwort then smashes the devise. "BAHHUMBUG!"

* * *

With Red...

I wake up, feeling Todd crawl into my bed and curl up against me.

"You had a nightmare that the BB Bandits captured us, didn't you?" I ask. He nods, making me just smile some and hug him, the sweet smell of grass and straw coming from his hair, and Stanly the Stego in his arms. He falls asleep with me following, and going back into my dream.

* * *

**AN-Well, I don't think the song is a very good parody, but I tried my best!**

**Omniverse: They wanted to be, but I sent them to Fiji for this story since when a reptile gets cold, it'll go into hibernation. But they said hi though! As for being an author, I actually have considered being one.**

**Chi-Chan: Don't worry! Bullwort's in prison now! :D**

**Casey: Well, later on in **_**Red, the Kid of Adventure**_** there's an incident where Red's anger become delicate, so if you say something really mean, or if something goes really bad, he'll fly off the handle and get mad, and Xavia refers to it as "A.L." meaning "Anger Level".**

**Wintergirl: Dry snow...eh, I don't know much about it actually. As for the freckles, I completely forgot about them until I had posted the cover. So, I guess I'd like to know what happens in the comic.**

**DunalN2:...Hm.**

**mysterydude123: At least now Bullwort can sympathize with Marv and Harry. XD**

**1T1S1T: Thanks :D**

**gunsandgames: Xavia's crazy is what she is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-AND WE COME TO THA 9TH CHAPA!**

**Red: Ah...Only one more!**

**Magma: Correct!**

**Link:**

** watch?v=a8l6SSpROpg**

**Magma: Let's get this show on tha road!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I wake up to the sunlight that streams through the window, the sky clear and blue. Todd stirs some, making me roll over to face him, then hug him. He sleeps a bit more, then wakes up, both of us sitting up.

"...Tonight's Christmas Eve." I say, making Todd nod.

"I wish the adults were here." He says, slipping out of bed, then leaving as I change into my clothes, then head down to the kitchen and make a breakfast of waffles. I put them out, we all eat, and the girls, dragging Xavia along-literally-head off to work on their 'surprise'. The guys help me with washing the dishes, and we head into the room with the Christmas tree, looking at it and admiring it, with the ornaments and gift that sit under it, wrapped.

"...I miss them." I say, sipping my hot cocoa.

"I that feel." Holt says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I just nod. The day drags on, the snow clouds coming and going, the world white and muffled from the snow. Around noon, while the guys and I are all in the living room, the gals suddenly come running in.

They're wearing bright red, sleeveless shirts with bright red capes that come to the middle of their upper arms, and are lined with white fur, they're wearing bright red miniskirts with white fur on the edges, red Santa hats with white fur and a white pom-pom on the ends, red gloves with white fur around their wrists, and black boots that come to their knees and have white fur around the edge.

"YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE!" Zeke says, hugging Mary as I snatch Rosie up in a hug, Todd kisses Pauleen, Holt obsesses over Sinauria and Lola and Kaze hug, while Xavia stands with a storm cloud of anger over her head.

"You...look rather cute in that." Rupert tells Xavia. She merely whirls away, her hair-which is unbound-furling out.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" She yells, mad.

"Aw, tell you what Xavia!" Rosie says, smiling as I just stand hugging her, the side of my face on top of her head while I hold her head against my chest.

"We'll let you change back into your regular clothes..." Pauleen starts, Todd having his arms around her shoulders, his head on her shoulder.

"If you kiss Rupert!" Mary finishes, she and Zeke sitting on the sofa, Zeke holding one of her hands, which he kisses.

"What?!" Rupert exclaims, looking at her. "What in the world would make you think-"

Xavia suddenly grabs Rupert's head, kissing him.

"..." We all stop, our jaws hitting the floor, while Rupert has a bit of a surprised look on his face, and Xavia almost looks like she has no idea what she's doing. We stand for a few moments, Xavia the pulling back, and looking at our shocked expressions.

"..." She smirks. "JUST as planned!" She then runs out of the room, smiling happily and her hair trailing behind her beautifully.

"...SHE PLANNED THAT?!" Lola exclaims, utterly shocked.

"HOW?!" Rosie asks. "I thought-! But we-!"

"HOW DID SHE KNOW WHAT WE WERE PLANNING?!" Mary asks.

"..." Sinauria says nothing, but looks at them with slight confusion, the feather on her head forming a question mark. "We were...planning something?"

"You're so cute when you're confused." Holt says, hugging her.

"Wait..." Kaze says, then looking at Rupert. "Why haven't you fainted?"

"..." Rupert smiles. "Because I kissed her the other night."

"..." We all stand, shocked.

"All right, Rupert!" Todd says, patting Rupert on the back.

"We knew you had it in you, diga!" Pauleen tells him.

"I'm back!" Xavia says, coming into the room in her regular clothes.

"Why didn't you tell us you and Rupert had kissed?!" Rosie asks Xavia.

"Y'all never asked." Xavia says, smiling.

"..." We all stand there.

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!" Mary says.

"So?" Xavia asks. "But, since y'all are wondering how I planned what I did, when Sarisa called me asking about the plan y'all had and y'all left, I quickly told her about Rupert and I kissing, waited for her to stop squealing, then she asked about ya'lls plan again, I told her, and she suggested I add some twist to it, so I told her the plan that jumped to my mind, she loved it, so half an hour later she called Pauleen, telling the gals that since she knew I would do just about anything to get out of wearing an outfit like y'all made me wear, she suggested that y'all make me have to kiss Rupert, y'all not knowing that he and I had already kissed. Thus, when y'all thought that the outcome would be different, really I had the winning twist."

"..." We all stand, amazed.

"...Ladies and gentlemen, take off you hats, helmets, or invisible crowns, we are in the presence of a GENIUS!" I say, making the guys, Sinauria and I all clap while the girls all still stand there, shocked at the plan.

"This kinda reminds me of what you did to Joe at the resort." Kaze says.

"That, will always be my single greatest scheme of all time." Xavia says, an amused smirk on her face as she thinks back to it.

"HOLD UP!" Lola suddenly says.

"The ceiling?" Sinauria asks, causing us to laugh.

"No, no. It's just a different way to say 'wait a moment'." Holt explains.

"Ah..." She says, understanding.

"So, what is it?" I ask.

"Why did you, like, whirl away when Rupert said you looked cuuute, maaaaaan?" Lola asks Xavia.

"..." Xavia says nothing, the smile still on her face, before she turns and runs off, being too fast for any of us to hope to stop her.

"I believe it might have been because she blushed." Rupert says.

"WHOA!" I exclaim, jumping back from shock. "She can DO THAT?!"

"As it turns out, I was the first one to ever see her blush." Rupert says, still smiling. "She looked so adorable."

"How did you do it?!" Rosie asks. "How'd you get her to blush?!"

"I just told her the truth from my heart." Rupert says.

"Ah...that sounded so sweet and poetic, digadig." Pauleen says.

"But was it NECESSARY to tell them?" Xavia asks, appearing in the doorway.

"MAKE HER BLUSH!" Mary squeals.

"NO." Xavia says, already starting to get mad.

"It won't be the end of the world if we all see you blush!" Todd tells her.

"No, not the end of THE world, but the end of MY world." Xavia tells him.

"..." We all stand.

"...Oh, that's clever." I say, nodding.

"Indeed." Holt says, nodding as well.

"Like...yeeeeeaaaah..." Lola says. She then pushes Rupert towards Xavia. "Now make her blush."

"If she doesn't wish to, I won't make her." Rupert says, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, while you guys figure all this out, I'm gonna go start on supper." I say, leaving the room. I head into the kitchen, getting out stuff required to make an amazing Christmas dinner.

A few hours later...

"WOW!" Everyone exclaims, looking at the entire meal I prepared by myself. There's a giant turkey in the middle stuffed with homemade, Ranger recipe stuffing, and it's surrounded by creamed potatoes, gravy, Cornish hens, fried chicken, green beans, lima beans, sweet potato pie, cherry pie, pumpkin pie, spinach, broccoli, fruit cakes, a gelatin that has three layers, the top green, the middle white, and the bottom red. There's more veggies, meats, and other things of the such all about the table, while I stand there, smiling with a messy face an apron.

"You made ALL this?!" Todd asks, looking up at me with astonishment.

"Yep!" I tell him. "They're all Ranger recipes, made with love and Christmas spirit!"

"Then this is gonna be AMAZING!" Holt says, jumping into a chair.

"Hold it speedy." Xavia says. "At LEAST let Red get cleaned up first."

"Ah...that would be nice." I say, removing my apron.

"We'll be wait!" Rosie tells me, making me smile, then head up to my room, dropping my apron down a laundry chute, washing my face in my bathroom, then rushing back down to the dining room, sitting at my spot.

"Well, let's dig in!" I say, picking up my fork and knife.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone tells me, making me smile. Before anyone can pick up one of the dishes, we hear something that sounds like a door opening.

"Hello!"

"MAMA! PAPA!" I exclaim with glee, running out of the room while everyone rushes to follow me, I getting to the foyer first to see the adults, as well as everyone's parents and grandparents, including my own. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" I say, hugging them.

"There's our favorite grandson!" My grandma says, hugging me.

"Grandpa!" Rosie says, running over to Mr. Richmond and her parents, Holt running over to his and McJunker, Kaze going over to a man with tan skin, neat black hair, a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and khaki pants, **(Kaze is from one of Wing's stories, where Kaze and Jackie Chan are friends...This is okay, right Wing?)** Xavia jumps into Sarisa's arms, both of them laughing and hugging, while we all converse with one another.

"This is amazing!" I tell my parents. "How-?! How did this happen?! I thought that the storm would last a long time on Vivosaur!"

"Well, it let up for a bit, so we were able to leave, but we thought we'd bring some friends along!" My dad tells, stepping to the side, allowing Rex to tackle me, his brown fur have flakes of snow clinging to him.

"Hey boy!" I say as he licks my cheek, I hugging him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He tells me. "When do we eat?"

"Oh!" I exclaim, then getting up. "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention!" Everyone looks at me. "Thank you. Now, who's hungry? 'Cause there's a Ranger made Christmas dinner on the table, warm and ready to be devoured!"

A few minutes later...

We're all in the dining room, eating the meal while people chatter, the smells graces the air, the divine tastes cover our tongues, and we drink sparkling grape juice, which is basically carbonized grape juice, but very good for our meal. After the last bite is eaten, the last glass drained, the last joke told, we all take the dishes into the kitchen and wash them, then saying good night and heading to our rooms, having had an amazing Christmas Eve.

* * *

**AN-CUT! Anyways, chapter ten will be put up later tonight, and...well, that's it really.**

**Omniverse: Empty game case?! Wow. That takes 'poor service' to an entire new level.**

**Guest: Hm...a watch, Oblivion, some earrings, a coat, some boots, and chewing gum!**

**DunalN2:...Alrighty then.**

**Casey:...YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I POSTED LAST CHAPA?!**

**Wintergirl: Interesting.**

**1T1S1T: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Gunsandgames: Hey, Red's a chef, so I figured: Why not? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Whelp, we've reached the last chapa of this story!**

**Red: Aw...**

**Magma: Don't worry! It's been a god one, yes?**

**Red: Yeah, I guess so...**

**Magma: Yup! But, anyways. The song for this chapa is extraordinary merry Christmas!**

**Link: watch?v=pvDtoahtEBw**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"REEEEED!" I wake up as Todd jumps in me, the rays of a winter sun pouring into my room, lighting it up while outside, the world is white and soft with the snow.

"GYA!" I yell, Todd shaking my shoulders.

"IT'S HERE! IT'S MORNING!" Todd yells.

"AND?!" I ask, gabbing his wrists, making him stop shaking my shoulders. I'm wearing my blue fleece pajamas, and I have black socks on my feet.

"It's Christmas morning!" He tells me.

"...IT IS!" I yell, remembering. We run from the room, then all throughout the house yelling for people to wake up.

"Uh...What's all the racket?" Holt asks, opening the door to his room and wearing his pajamas, a red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the front, black, yellow and grey plaid pajama bottoms and white socks, while his hair is messy under his helmet.

"It's Christmas, man!" I say, making him wake up and run after us as we all join up, kids running into the room with the tree. Zeke's pajamas is a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts, and Mary's is a sea green nightgown with sky blue pajama shorts. Everyone pours into the room, we hand out the gifts, then proceed to open them, everyone getting gifts.

A few minutes later...

Wrapping paper litters the floor, everyone thanking each other for gifts they've opened, while others are using their gifts now, enjoying them.

"Red!" My dad says, making me walk over to them.

"Yes sir?" I ask.

"You...you _painted_ this?" My mom asks. The gift I got them was a painting I did, framed in cherry wood. The picture is a scene of us the summer before I ran away, with the three of us and Rex on a hill, laughing and enjoying a picnic lunch with the sky a beautiful blue, dotted with an occasional cloud.

"Yes ma'am!" I tell her, smiling. "I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I hurt you when I ran away...I had no intention of doing that whatsoever."

"We have the best son in the world." My dad says, he and my mom hugging me, which I return. Laughter and merry chatter fills the air, making me smile.

This is where everyone belongs on Christmas.

Surrounded by kind, loving people, hearing the warm voices and the gleeful laughing.

I'm so blessed...

...that I can be here.

_...Yeah..._ I think, smiling more. _This defiantly is the start of the best Christmases of our lives. I can't wait for-_

THUNK!

"OW!" All of us look at Joe, who's rubbing his head, looking down a lump of coal on the floor.

"VERY FUNNY JOE!" Xavia yells, another lump of coal hitting Joe in the head.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN-Yup. Joe got her coal. XD Couldn't resist.**

**Anywho, I got behind with this story, but I still got it done on the day I planed! **

**So, to all y'all wonderful peoples,**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! :D**


End file.
